Bow Before Your King
by KoopalingFan
Summary: Bowser, Ganondorf, and Dedede. The three most infamous kings in the Smash Brotherhood. Notorious for their egotistical and villainous ways each have their own individual experience as being part of the Smash Family. How many times will Bowser not get his way? How exactly smart is Ganondorf compared to the other two? And how often is Dedede misunderstood by his fellow Smashmates?
1. Chapter 1: Caffeine

Bow Before Your King

Chapter 1 - Caffeine

 **Hi, everyone. KoopalingFan here with once again another SSB fic. What do you expect when it's my favorite series of all time)? So what do I do? Make a fic about the three most famous kings in Smash. I actually thought of these three in a fic together for years, but never knew exactly what to do. Luckily with Smash Ultimate, I gained more interest and of course had to put something down.**

 **Now, the fact that there are hardly any fics with any of these characters is mind boggling to me, so hopefully with this story, it will spread awareness that these characters actually exist in the fandom. Now, let's get started!**

 **(This first scene is inspired by the first chapter SmashKing24's fic "Black Ain't Your Color". PLEASE do not call it a rip off just because of the setting in this chapter. ;-))**

 **~KF**

* * *

 **January 12, 2019**

* * *

ShineSpriteBucks was by far the most popular coffee shop in all of Smashville. Not only was it the typical place to have a cup of coffee and chill, but it was also the place where the fighters of the Super Smash Brotherhood would typically hangout in the mornings. Ignoring the usual crowded, for those who cared for the interior, it was rather easy to notice the cream colored walls, with golden chandeliers over the brown chairs and tables. For food lovers, besides caffeinated beverages, there were breakfast sandwiches, pastries, danishes, etc. Clearly, there was more than enough available items for everyone to enjoy. Knowing that it was a popular place for the Master Hand's fighters, of course the fans of the characters had to follow their every move and head there as well. If they were fortunate enough, they would see their favorite Smasher of all time in the shop simply eating breakfast. The thought of it by itself was a dream that came true to some.

Fortunately for the Smash crew, it was not as bad as they initially thought. The main fans that were obsessive typically came from the real world where they would visit the Smash World occasionally, especially during the summer where peoples' kids were not in school. Yet on the other hand, the ones that actually lived in the Smash World treated them as if they were their fellow citizens, especially the ones that remained there the longest. Of course, they all still treated the fighters as if they were superior at times, though in a more subtle way.

Currently, the only Smashers that were in ShineSpriteBucks were the following: Incineroar, Palutena, Roy, Toon Link, Isabelle, and Bowser. The former two happened to be sitting at a table together, with Incineroar staring at his hot beverage as if it was something from another planet that he was somewhat skeptical of. Regardless of that, he was already aware that coffee did in fact exist where he came from. Palutena was the one that brought him inside after she mentioned the word 'coffee' due to Incineroar being curious of her plans for that morning. With curiosity getting the better of him of course, Palutena gladly invited him to tag along after asking Red the Pokemon Trainer for permission. Even though he was not his trainer, she desired to know if Incineroar drinking the most popular caffeinated drink on Saturday mornings would cause him any harm. Shaking his head in response, her excitement quickly escalated. She figured it would be a good time to get to know the newcomer anyway.

"You ready?" She inquired with a warm smile. "You seem to be a teensy bit nervous."

"I... Um..." He placed a finger underneath his chin at a loss for words, not even blinking at the Caramel Macchiato in front of him.

"I didn't know how much cream and sugar you preferred, so I took care of it for you. You made a good move by ordering two bacon, gouda, and egg sandwiches as well since I didn't know you had yet to eat breakfast. I figured that you already had something at the mansion before you came to me." Palutena elaborated with a little laugh.

Amusingly, Toon Link had come in the shop with Roy and Isabelle to have coffee as well. Roy initially declined Isabelle's idea of letting Toon Link try a cup for the first time, but she explained to him as well as Link that he was at least twelve years old and would be a teenager soon. It was not as if there was a specific age limit, but adults figured that children already had the energy to not need any until they were a bit older. Toon in particular happened to be right on the line, so Roy hesitantly accepted and gave it a chance, hoping that the boy did not become obsessed with it afterwards.

There was also the drive-thru. Fox, Mario, and Captain Falcon waiting in line each with their own car, with Samus sitting in the passenger seat of Fox's vehicle, but whatever happened outside was irrelevant. Bowser Koopa happened to be sitting in one of the tables by the window so that he could hear his number in order for him to retrieve his three double smoked-bacon, cheddar, and egg sandwiches and his Caffè Mocha so that he could begin eating. Hearing seemingly every order except his was of course irritable to him. His presence alone was enough to scare the cashier, as well as some of her fellow employees. As for others, they were not terrified at all at calling him out and kicking him out of ShineSpriteBucks whenever it was necessary due to him being unlikeable and being a nuisance to the workers and their customers.

Suddenly, Marth Lowell was next in line. Koopa happened to turn right back around to it at just the right moment after spending a minute either staring at the window, or him impatiently tapping his claws on the brown table. His eyebrow was raised, unaware that Lowell even showed up.

He then came up with an idea. "Hey, Marth?"

His head swift rotated to see the dragon-like turtle.

"...Can you ask if order number thirty-four is ready? I've been waiting for ages and I'm not planning on being here forever today!"

He wanted to roll his eyes at the Koopa's impatience, but decided not too, having no need to have Bowser question the annoyed look. So instead, his face remained neutral. "ShineSpriteBucks's orders typically do not take that long for them to deliver. I'm sure it would be ready in no time. What did you order?"

"No time my _tail_!" Bowser ignored his question as he began to form a glare. "I already have to deal with the Koopa Chefs back at home for not making my food quick enough, and I will _not_ tolerate it here!"

Choosing to not waste to lecture his fellow Melee veteran about manners and patience, he sighed facing around to the awaiting Mii to order his breakfast. "Now, let me see for a moment..."

"Take your time, Hero King." She said with a positive attitude. It happened to be the same Mii that was scared to death of Bowser. The thought of her completely changing her mood simply because of the king of the Dark Lands was beyond the blue-haired swordsman. Nonetheless, he took a glance at the menu.

That was the final straw for Bowser. Him not being served was one thing, though Marth not doing what he was told and completely disregarding him was another. The whole time, he figured if half the employees in ShineSpriteBucks were frightened of him opening the door to the place, they might as well prepare his breakfast as fast as possible. Paying no attention to the possibility of the chefs wanting to make his food as perfect as they possibly could, he got up from his spot and went up to the cashier himself.

"Look, miss," He was not afraid at all to raise his voice. After all, who intimidates King Bowser Koopa, anyway? "if my food is not in front of my face ready to be eaten in thirty seconds, I will get your manager to come right here!"

Him pointing to the ground did not even cross the poor Mii's mind, as he once again grew petrified and began shaking at the sight of the look in his eyes. For all she knew, he could strike her with his claw, even though Bowser knew he would be in great trouble for assault.

Marth meanwhile was in no way terror-stricken. If anything, he wanted to put Koopa into place before things could escalate any further. "Excuse me! Not only is it _my_ turn to order, but you have no right to treat her this way! Belittling someone from doing the best she could at her work is arrogant and rude!"

"Stay out of it, Marth!" Bowser literally shoved him aside, him keeping eye contact on the female employee. "If you don't serve in twenty seconds, I _will_ get the manager! Do you know who I am!?"

Receiving the attention of almost everyone in the shop was enough to intensify the situation. Not counting the Smashers, quite a few of the customers pulled out their phones and began recording the scene. Who actually wanted to miss out on going viral for videoing Bowser making a fool of himself over coffee and food? And Marth Lowell telling him off in public? All one could say was that it was not everyday that he or she would get opportunities like this.

Roy rose from his seat out of anger and nimbly made his way over. "Bower, you're making a scene here. You're embarrassing yourself and the Smash Brothers over breakfast! Is it really that serious?"

"Don't _Bowser_ me!" He finally looked away from the cashier to face Marth's clone from the second Smash era. "I am a customer and last time I checked, the customer is always right so I deserve to be treated with respect and so far I am _not_ satisfied!"

"Would that be your order right there?" asked a frustrated Marth Lowell.

Taking one moment to glance where he was pointing, his mood took no time to change from rage to confusion. Sitting in front of him were the three sandwiches and mocha he ordered. Not only that the his meal was ready within ninety seconds, which made the whole situation pointless to begin with, but when he looked up, there was the manager standing beside his still horrified employee with arms folded. By the look of his face, one could infer that he was not pleased at all.

"Consider yourself lucky, Bowser." The male Mii appeared to be in his early fifties and looked slightly overweight. "Had I not come here sooner, things could be much worse between you and me. I still haven't forgotten about you threatening to raise your fist to another customer here last month. Any violence here is not tolerated and we are not afraid to kick you out of here in less than two seconds. This is your _final_ warning."

Marth and Roy also glaring at him only rubbed salt on the wound. Without another word, yet continuing his annoyed stare at everyone involved, the Koopa grabbed his food and walked off back to the table he once sat at.

With the two members of the ShineSpriteBucks crew thanking the swordsmen, everything carried on as normal, in spite of nearly everyone discussing the event that just occurred immediately after.

"Talk about lack of manners..." Palutena rolled his eyes from her table.

"I ought to give him a piece of my mind." Incineroar stared in his direction with his scrunched up red eyebrows, his left fist punching the palm of his right hand twice. "I'd beat his tail _any_ day."

A couple minutes later, in came Ganondorf. Luckily for him, there was almost no one waiting in line despite the fact that it was the perfect time to have a cup of coffee in the morning. Even though there was the fact that there were a couple people that came before him, he did not find much of a reason to complain. Dealing with the situation, he folded his arms and waited rather patiently, unlike Mario's arch nemesis. Speaking of the notorious fire breather, the two happened to make quick eye contact with one another, only to shift their eyes in their own separate ways. However, Bowser chose to focus on him again when it was his turn to order.

Not to anyone's surprise, he, too, also managed to intimidate the Mii. Once again, she could feel her whole body shake, fearing the worst as normal. It was not the first time she had to face Ganondorf Dragmire.

"W-W-What can I get for you, sir?" In her mind, she wanted to leap over the counter and bolt out the door to scream as if he was about to use his Final Smash on her. Yet she managed to have some sort of self-control and tried her best to keep her composure, even though it was barely working.

"Fetch me a grande black coffee and that will be it for today." Dragmire answered her. "Be swift about it. I have no plans on remaining here to drink this caffeinated beverage that you serve to the inhabitants here."

Quickly punching in numbers on the register, she came up with his total.

"That will be three ninety-five, s-sir..."

With the Gerudo paying four dollars and telling her to keep the change, when asking him for a receipt, the cashier looked to notice him already heading towards one of the tables near Bowser. She actually ended up sighing as a relief, knowing that she just needed to retrieve what he ordered and it would be the end of it. After all, worst case scenario would have to be Ganonodorf making a scene like Bowser did a few minutes ago, only it would have been far much worse. He was known to be much more intimidating obviously.

King Koopa happened to be staring with a somewhat confounded look. He was wondering on how in the name of the Star Spirits was the Mii he was just dealing with was having a better time with Ganon that himself. All he had in mind was getting his food and digesting it in no time, yet she took to long for him. About the food itself, because of his observations, he only ate a sandwich and a half at the time, having yet to even taking a simple sip of his coffee.

"Turn around."

Being startled a bit, he faced the direction the voice was coming from to find Incineroar the Pokemon standing tall over the seated anthropomorphic turtle with a glare and tied up arms. Not a word was spoken, so the newcomer chose to speak first.

"I just like to warn you. You don't _talk_ to people that way. It might be over and done with, but I'd better not see you tryna pull a stunt like that again. It makes us Smashers look bad, which then embarrasses Master Hand."

A million insults Bowser could have spat out to the red creature were being thrown all around in his head. Did he even have to explain? Who was he to him of all people? Not anyone important, that was for sure.

A simple three word sentence were the only words that were selected, yet the tone of voice clearly meant that it was not to be taken as a joke. " _Get outta here..._ "

"Make me." If Marth and Roy were not intimidated by Bowser, one would not be intelligent to think Incineroar would even shake at the sight of him. "You might have gotten away with it this time, but you're supposed to set an example for us newcomers and you're doing the exact opposite. You know what, I'm glad I'm here so that I can tell you off."

Slamming his fist on the table was enough for Koopa to earn the attention from the customers again. It did not take long from the manager from before to be notified of the situation. Rushing over, he pointed directly at Koopa's face.

"That's it! You are _banned_ from ShineSpriteBucks for the rest of the week!"

"It's already Saturday!"

"I don't care!"

With Palutena rushing to stand by Incineroar's side, Bowser took one hard look at the three before grabbing his food and drink to leave, taking his anger out by stomping hard on the floor. Some felt as if the whole shop was shaking within every step.

Bowser opened the door and attempted to slam it, only to have it close gradually. It turned out that it was not even necessary to add insult to injury since literally every last customer and employee in the shop was already watching with a mixture of no emotion, irritation, and fear.

"Lord Ganon?"

After everything was normal once more, Ganon turned at the sound of his shortened name. The cashier would have called him by ticket number, but Dragmire was already at his seat at the time. Last thing she thought of doing was calling him up again to retrieve it, assuming it would have been a death sentence to bother him.

With his order now in his hand, he stared at it for a couple moments, subsequently raising an eyebrow to express his confounded look.

"...I-Is something that matter s-s-sir?"

Slowly, his eyes met hers. "Is this the largest you have?"

A quick nod was all of her response.

"...So be it."

The next thing she knew, he exited the restaurant, resulting in yet another heavy sigh of great relief.

* * *

 **Sorry, Dedede fans. But the character is not going to be introduced just yet. But on the bright side, when he is introduced, I know I have some time to make up for it so I can start developing his character. (I think some people write Dedede to be unlikeable, but I think it suits him to just be a nuisance, but somewhat likeable. After all, he turned out to be a true hero in the Subspace Emissary.)**

 **So anyway, ShineSpriteBucks is basically the Smash World version of Starbucks for this. The "Shine Sprite" part comes from the game Super Mario Sunshine released way back in 2002 just so you all know.**

 **Some of you might notice about the changes in my writing style. Ever since I started here seven years ago, I was always trying to figure out what to improve it. Tell me what you think about it of course and I encourage everyone to review!**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. Do you think Bowser just made a complete fool of himself in a coffee shop, or do you believe his actions were justified?**

 **2\. Do you think it would have been better for Incineroar to stay out of the situation, or did he have every right to do so?**

 **3\. At this point, what do you think Bowser would do now?**


	2. Chapter 2: What's the Beef?

Bow Before Your King

Chapter 2 - What's the Beef?

 **Just so that you all know, this story is in fact gonna end at some point. I just have to decide when. But luckily for you all, it's not gonna end anytime soon. Expect at least fifty chapters, and since I will try my best to update weekly on Mondays (should have stated this last chapter), prepared to see this story on the first page of the Super Smash Brothers category for a while. ;-)**

 **Unlike last chapter, neither Dedede nor Ganondorf will be in. But, don't worry. We'll have Bowser interact with Ganondorf soon, and I promise Dedede will be brought into this (spoiler alert: chapter three where all three characters will get some spotlight, so next week). If you want a small snippet of Dedede, PM me! Speaking of which,** **I wanted to respond to any reviewers that I'm unable to reach via PM.**

 _ **Lizzy-Berry:**_ **I kinda like Incineroar, too. He seems pretty cool! Just to get you excited, Incineroar is going to be a character that Bowser certainly has to deal with for now, since Koopa might consider him a threat due to him being the reason to why he was kicked out of ShineSpriteBucks. ;-)**

 **Hope you all enjoy!**

 **~KF**

* * *

"Stupid manager..."

Bowser Koopa attempted at kicking the front door to the Smash Mansion open. Yet to his confusion, the door did not budge at all. Apparently, no one reminded him prior that not only the door happened to be locked, but there was also the fact that it was required to be pulled open, and not by a push, let alone a kick. With a roll of his eyes sighing in even more annoyance, he opened it the old-fashioned way with a key he pulled from his shell with almost no effort. Subsequently, the egotistical ruler headed inside to find R.O.B. standing within a couple inches in front of him. By the look of his eyes, it was clear that he was anything but pleased.

"You know, you should _not_ try kicking the door like that." He warned. "Master Hand paid too much money for it, after all. May I remind you of the amount of money going down the tube because of us?"

"I could care less..." Bowser rolled his eyes moving past. "I'm too irritated to think about the door at the moment..."

"What troubles you?" Curious R.O.B. inquired, crooking his neck slightly to his right.

The next thing he knew, Koopa rotated his entire body back around to stare at his fellow Smasher at the face. "Is it your business? Go away and leave me alone!"

Rolling his eyes in response, he closed the door while Bowser began making his way to his room. Since the Brawl era, Master Hand decided that it would be a good move to divide the floors by the era of which the Smashers came from. For instance, Mario would be placed on the first floor, or 'the original floor' as some called it. Zelda lived on the 'Melee' floor, Diddy Kong was located on floor number three, and everyone else lived further up. The Assist Trophies were spread across the five floors as well as the Pokemon, with the newest ones being with the Ultimate newcomers.

Since King Koopa happened to be on floor number two, he had to get through two staircases. His level of irritation rose almost every time he traveled upwards in the mansion. He figured it would have been common knowledge for Master Hand to simply apply elevators for the interior. Even a few of the newbies complained at times. Regardless, Master Hand repeatedly told everyone that he had the desire to keep things 'traditional' for the mansion and simply use staircases. Not to mention, to him, and even to his brother Crazy Hand, it looked rather 'fancy'. However, some were not afraid to point out the Teleportation Room for Smash matches, which heavily relied on technology to transport them to a specific stage to fight. In his defense, however, he simply called it irrelevant and stuck by his word. With that being said, unfortunately for his fighters, they would have to move themselves up the stairs as long as Smash existed.

There was no apparent reason for him heading to his room in the first place. Maybe he simply wanted to blow off some steam? That would have been the most obvious answer. Yet that only lead to more questions he would have thought of. What was he going to do upon entering? Watch television in his room? Simply lay flat on his stomach and complain to himself? Finish the rest of his food? He had already done so on the way home, as well as finishing his coffee, so the latter completely fell out of his series of questions.

Unfortunately for Bowser, the thought of it happened to come upon entering his room, which was much too late. He sat on his bed after turning on the lamp sitting on his bedside table. Yes, it was almost nearing nine in the morning, yet it was growing cloudy. There was even a chance for heavy rain for that day.

As he simply sat, quite a few thoughts went through his head, going from how the situation at ShineSpriteBucks went down to him pondering on his plans for the rest of the day. It was Saturday, after all. Scheduled fights only occurred on the weekdays, meaning that any Smasher could enter the Teleportation Room as he or she pleased. Yet on Sunday, the room was typically off limits due to maintenance in order to make sure everything was running smoothly in regards to the teleportation process. Master had no intentions on having any more incidents involving the Teleportation Room. Diddy Kong would never forget the one time he was left on the Smashville stage for two and a half hours after winning a match against Lucario the brawl era. Yet that was only a 'minor' incident in comparison to anything else that happened back in the day.

Wait a minute... it was a _Saturday_. Bowser's eyes began to perk up upon the memory. That meant for him that he could take his anger on any of his innocent Smash mates in a brawl whenever he wanted and _how_ he wanted. How fun that would have been for the villainous ruler of the Dark Lands?

All he had to do was to find someone to represent his punching bag.

"Hmm..." The index finger was now beneath his chin. He could go for R.O.B., yet he was unsure of him still being on the bottom floor of the mansion. Of course, he was too lazy to search around the place for him. He did not even have his phone number, even though since the fifth era began, it became a requirement to have every fighter as his contact in case of 'emergencies' according to his master. It was already enough for him to get use to phones alone. Now he had to remember to keep in touch with over seventy people and counting? Not worth it.

What about the people that were with him in the coffee shop incident? Marth would have been a great choice. He even had his contact information with him thanks to the Hero King asking around. Sure, he was clearly not that fond of the bane of Mario's existence. However, being 'responsible' and 'listening to Master Hand' were two of his top priorities. Although, amusingly, but not surprisingly, he recalled him taking forever to not only understand the concept of mobile devices, but technology as a whole. Farther towards the end of the spectrum, nothing compared to the Zelda characters, especially the Hero of the Wild himself, since he was the slowest when it came to 'getting with the times'.

But that was beside the point. Marth would have been a good person to battle against, yet Lowell was a smart intellectual. Bowser figured the blue sword wielder would see right through him immediately and call him out for using him as a way to take out his frustrations on him after what happened prior. Judging by the fact that he was the first one to defend the Mii, it all made perfect sense. Lying would have only made everything worse, with Marth possibly calling it 'an insult to his intelligence'.

It was also a risk for Roy, who was the secondary target, with also being Marth's 'right hand man' from the Melee days. It was a game of chance if he had to rely on Marth not being anywhere near the red-head, which was near impossible since they were all in the exact same location, with Roy putting Bowser on blast right after the other Smash veteran.

...Maybe Incineroar? Possibly the best choice, since he knew he was the one that made Bowser's temper get out of hand costing him to be kicked out of the place. Yet, it was a similar case scenario with R.O.B. In fact, he even had trouble remembering his name within the first few days of the Ultimate era kicking off. And all Palutena did was simply rushing to the action to stand by Incineroar, just in case things got even more out of control. Once again, an option being scratched off his personal hit-list, even though Bowser would seemingly have no choice. Palutena even had the guts to send him her contact information, much to Pit's dismay.

Other than that, all Bowser could think of was to find a random, innocent Smasher in the hallway and manipulate them into being a victim of his upcoming victory, and he would be satisfied for the rest of the day.

"It's worth a shot."

Not turning off his lamp, he exited the room to look from left to right. He exchanged a quick glance with Mewtwo getting ready to head downstairs. No way the anthropomorphic turtle like him would be fighting Mewtwo of all Pokemon for reasons that were common knowledge for the inhabitants of the mansion. Facing Zelda was a death sentence, since he would have had to face possibly all three Links plus Sheik by the time word got around, since like Marth, Zelda was also a wise individual. The Triforce of Wisdom existed for a reason. There was also Assist Trophy Shovel Knight who happened to be visiting the floor, sharing a friendly conversation with Pit. Not anyone he particularly would have preferred to fight since it was literally impossible to do so.

But then, suddenly after seeing Pichu, who would have been a perfect choice, the thought of Pit re-entered his mind. He began to think.

 _"Hmm... Maybe Pit knows where Palutena and Incineroar are. Hopefully they have left ShineSpriteBucks by now."_

Knowing Bowser, he chose to rather interrupt the conversation between the angel and the knight instead of simply being polite and wait for his turn.

"Hey Pit, do you know where Palutena and Incineroar are? They were in ShineSpriteBucks last time I saw 'em and I don't know if they're still there or not."

"...Oh, yeah!" Pit's somewhat confounded look turned into a smirk. "Palutena just texted me that you've been kicked out again. Something about you yelling at a Mii and arguing with Marth and Roy. What did you do _this_ time?"

His patience was already wearing thin thanks to Pit not even answering his question. He made it very clear, too. "That's not what I'm asking. Where are they?"

"Alright, alright, sheesh! Didn't know someone peed in your cheerios today. Lemme see..." He pulled out his phone from hammerspace to begin texting, ignoring Bowser's dumbfound expression at his figure of speech.

Shovel Knight of all people knowing the amount of time it takes for two people to communicate with one another via text (probably thanks to his fellow Smash Mansion residents), chose to took the time to state his greetings. "So how are you today, Bowser?"

A shrug was his reaction. The spiked-shelled anthropomorphic character never thought too much of it, yet Shovel Knight was one of those people that simply chose to be respectful of others, no matter how much wrongdoing they might have made in their past. Besides, a little kindness would not have hurt, right?

After a while, Pit widened his eyes a little at the sudden text bubble that popped up on his mobile device. "Ooh, she said she was coming right back here to talk to Peach about some tea party she wanted to do."

King Koopa rolled his eyes at the latter statement. Princess Peach was well-known for throwing tea parties in her room every now and then ever since she first debuted as a fighter. Although he found it to be for little girls, nobody seemed to have a problem with it, with the exception of those who decided that it was either boring or 'not manly' for them. Since it was Bowser of all Smashers, it was the latter.

"...And they're on their way right now." Pit finally glanced from his 'xPhone U2'. Why do you ask?"

"I wanna fight Incineroar." The pounding of the fist to his right hand added more to his straightforward answer. "That bozzo made me get kicked of that dumb place and now I want payback!"

Shovel Knight blinked behind his helmet. "...What did you exactly do to get kicked out of ShineSpriteBucks? How do you even get removed from there, anyway? All you simply do is sit at a table and drink coffee..."

"Easy for someone like you to say." Bowser glared at the blue warrior. "You're not a target there unlike myself; they take an eternity to make food and they had the nerve to say that it was _my_ fault! Incineroar for some reason didn't wanna mind his own business and tried to make himself the hero of the day in front of everybody! He made me mad, and that's how I got banned until... tomorrow basically. I had to come to _him_ of all people to ask the whereabouts of Palutena because most likely, Incineroar is still with her, which he is due to recent information."

The 'him' referring to Pit, the servant of the Goddess of Light gave him a weird look. "So,... what exactly did Incineroar say to you?"

"He told me that I should set an example for newcomers like him so that I wouldn't embarrass Master Hand." He performed an eye roll at the memory. "Yeah, as if I even care..."

"Well,..." Shovel Knight added in his two cents. "come to think of it, the guy does have a point. You have been here since Melee, right?"

"No!"

"You weren't from Melee? Brawl perhaps?"

"No!" Bowser shook his head in frustration. "I _have_ been here since Melee! You've seen me on this floor a couple times already and my room is less then ten seconds away! I was talking about how Incineroar does _not_ have a point because the whole thing had nothing to do with him at all! He needs to learn to mind his own business and deserves to be taught a lesson."

"...Wouldn't that be rather... childish?" Shovel Knight asked.

"He's Bowser, Shovel Knight." Pit explained briefly.

"Stop it!" Mario's arch-nemesis demanded to the both of them. "I will not be taken lightly here! He's getting too comfortable in the mansion just because he's part of the Brotherhood, and I will do whatever it takes to put him down! Three stock, eight minutes, Battlefield! ...Maybe even Final Destination if he _really_ wants a challenge! ...And _no_ items! When Incineroar comes, tell him to find me. You know what, Pit, you can text Palutena that I'm looking for him. If you want to see the fight yourself, head into the auditorium so you both can watch me kick his tail! And hopefully I'll kick it so hard he wouldn't be able to wag it for a while!"

"...Okay... I do not even have a tail, Bowser, yet even I can imagine his pain..." Shovel Knight already began to feel sorry for the cat-like Pokemon with his sympathetic facial reaction underneath his helmet.

"It's a figure of speech!"

The knight in blue and the white-winged angel took the moment to gaze their eyes at one another as Bowser chose to retreat to his room, slamming the door upon opening it.

Unlike the door to ShineSpriteBucks, he actually succeeded.

* * *

 **You know, not a lot of Smash stories have the Assist Trophies appear. I'm sort of guilty of this issue myself since we tend to not think of them since they're obviously not the main focus of Smash, so I decided to include Shovel Knight. After all, I did actually play his game. (It's the bomb, by the way! Go play it! The final campaign will be released on April 9!)**

 **Pit was a good character to include in this chapter because I honestly think he has one of the best personalities of all the Smashers. He's funny, yet smart. He's friendly, heroic, and a great fighter. The total package. Besides, it was logical to have him involved anyway due to Palutena playing a role in the first chapter. So, what do you guys think of this?**

 **(Side note: If you guys want more content from me and can't wait for chapter three, my main fic is "Survivor - Kodai Island" at the moment and the three kings are three of twenty main characters! Sure, the writing is not AS developed compared to now at least for the first couple dozen chapters, but I'd still call it decent enough to read, so if you're interested, go right on ahead!)**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. If you really weren't feeling it last chapter, are you all starting to think that Incineroar's involvement in what happened at ShineSpriteBucks is going to bite him in the butt later on? ...Or will it bite Bowser in the rear end?**

 **2\. How do you think Incineroar will react when he hears of this?**

 **I encourage everyone to review and I will see you all next Monday! Next time, all three characters will earn some of the spotlight and we're most likely seeing a confrontation between Incineroar and Bowser!**


	3. Chapter 3: Confrontation

Bow Before Your King

Chapter 3 - Confrontation

 **Alright, the moment of truth. I hope all you Bowser, Ganondorf, and King Dedede fans have your popcorn ready today. (...Then again, this chapter was posted in the morning, and I don't know if you're reading this the morning this is posted eat popcorn during breakfast hours. Meh.)**

 **So anyways, before we get to the confrontation of this chapter, Dedede's gonna have a scene here, and we're gonna get another side character (Meta Knight) as well. Ganondorf will be at the end, so stay tuned!**

 **~KF**

* * *

Yet another door was slammed. However, it was not from King Bowser Koopa, but the culprit was rather yet another heavyweight character. This one in particular happened to be on the Brawl floor in room number five, Mister King Dedede. Of course, it was what he preferred to be called for obvious reasons, yet his fellow lazy Smashers chose to simply leave the 'king' out whenever his name came up.

One thing for certain was that Koopa was clearly not the only Smasher to not be in the best of moods on that Saturday. Yet obviously, it was not as if they were both annoyed about the same thing, since the two were not in ShineSpriteBucks together.

Well, what was he so upset about? Knowing him, it could have been almost anything given his personality as well as his overall status in life. Fortunately it was not anything important, but the level of significance could be argued depending on the source of his problem.

He stomped hard throughout the hallway making his way to the stairs. Wherever he was going had yet to be thought of, since he was too irritated to even think of where in the name of Dreamland his feet were going to take him. He did not even see Meta Knight as he walked right on past, much to the masked man's confounded look, which then resulted in a roll of his eyes.

He even sighed, which turned out to be a grave mistake for him. Triple D apparently heard him based on the penguin's complete rotation just as he was getting ready to land his foot on the first step.

"..."

"..."

Thinking everything over, Dedede the Brawl veteran concluded that in order to vent out his frustrations, he needed someone to complain to just for the sake of it, not caring who it was.

"Meta Knight!" He stormed over. "You won't _believe_ what happened!"

Meta Knight immediately thought of the option to leave him alone and head off elsewhere in the mansion. However, putting up with his mouth later would have been a bad strategic move for him. Besides, on the bright side, he assumed that if anything, it could have actually been an advantage. He needed something to past the time until he felt ready for any Smash battles that day. Like many others, his breakfast was just consumed, and according to Wii Fit Trainer, in order to avoid stomach cramps, one had to wait at least one half hour before brawling. She also added that the Smashers needed to be able to set an example to their fans that are interested in physical fitness. And for the small warrior, the wait was not even halfway over.

"...Anything major?"

"...Well,..." He was already struggling to figure out words to spit out. "...It... um, depends on how you look at it, I guess... ...Oh, who am I kidding. It's serious!"

The swordsman quickly made an inference that it was just another one of Dedede's personal issues and how he for some reason always complained to others instead of helping himself.

"So I've been wanting to see this movie called 'A Star Is Brought to Life', right?" He began his elaboration. "I didn't know anything about the movie, but a _lot_ of people were hyping it up so like they did for 'The Black Cat'. Anyways, I _really_ wanted to see it in the movie theater because, guess what? They are finally showing it in the Smash World today! ...Or, they were _supposed_ to."

Mentally going through his large selection of words to choose, Meta Knight decided that remaining mute and continue to let him vent was the most wise choice to make.

"Yeah, they were _supposed_ to." The King of Dreamland repeated. "But then I received a text from K. Rool, who also wanted to see it, and said that it apparently _already happened_!"

"..."

"I am _so upset_!"

He was right. It was yet another one of Dedede's issues that he could not simply figure out by himself, which was the most irritating part of the whole situation. It took quite a few seconds on how to respond to Dedede. Yet in the end, he ended up pouring out everything that was floating in the large head-like body of his.

"Okay, let me explain my thoughts on all this." He told him. "Firstly, why were you planning on watching a movie you know literally nothing about? Second of all, I must comment on your poor timing skills. You say that it already premiered at the theater sometime before; you should have known when it was scheduled in the beginning. Why would you think that it was supposed to be shown in the theater _today_? By the way, it is Saturday. You should be able to watch it tonight at the theater _in_ the Smash Mansion as well as any movie you like. Also, since when did you and King K. Rool have become so fond of each other to the point where you two exchanged contact information and seeing a movie together?"

"..." He was staring at his fellow Kirby acquaintance as if his mask broke into a million pieces revealing his face to the world. Then again, he and Kirby both had seen his face quite a few times before, so it would not have been nothing new either way. With a sigh, he began to answer all of Meta's questions. "Okay, me and K. Rool are slowly becoming friends here since we do happen to have some similar interests. I've asked my fans on Twitter to not spoil me on anything that 'A Star Is Brought to Life' is about. I didn't even read any of the replies just to be extra careful about it! And finally, sometimes it's fun to actually go to a movie theater to watch something! I guessed either my fans told me the wrong date, or something came up last minute causing it to be cancelled today!"

Him defending himself on his decision making somewhat made sense to Meta Knight, but he knew that he personally would not have gone that route just to see a movie. But to his knowledge and life experience, all he could come up with was the fact that everyone was different. And in his world, Dedede was clearly no exception.

"...Alright..." He sighed again. "As much as all that might have made some sort of sense to you, I unfortunately do not have a solution for your problems, since my honest opinion of this whole thing is that it's a rather petty thing to be upset about. If you want to take your anger out on something, however, meet me in the Teleportation Room in a few. I am already planning on fighting with Snake and Bayonetta. You would make a good fourth player if you ask me. All four of us have different fighting styles."

With an initial blink, the robed, legendary king began pondering on whether it was a good option to consider. Sure, fighting would definitely be a good way of defusing his distress, yet in a good way unlike Bowser. Besides, practicing for Smash Tournaments was always a good thing to do. No one had any specific schedule, so any fighter could practice in any way he or she desired with friends.

"...Hmm... You know what, that's actually a pretty good idea!" He grinned. "You said a few minutes, right? That's just enough time for me to grab a snack real quick."

"Snack?" Meta Knight raised an invisible eyebrow. "Hmm... You are normally one of the first in the cafeteria in the mornings. Haven't you already ate?"

"I did..." Dedede stared blankly.

"...Then why would you eat before a match?"

He facepalmed. "Meta Knight, do you know who I am? You've known me for years! I'm King Dedede for crying out loud! Kings can do whatever they want, when they want, and _how_ they want it, right?"

"But haven't you heard of the recommendation from Wii Fit?" Brawl's best player recalled. "She suggests that we set an example for our fans in regards to eating and exercising. The woman has stated that multiple times in the Smash 4 era. One of the top rules is to not exercise immediately after eating, unless you want-"

"Wii Fit Trainer, Wii Fit _Lame_!" He interrupted, turning around to resume walking towards the steps. "I can exercise two seconds after I eat and there's nothing she can do about it! I don't care what she says! A little matchup ain't gonna hurt anybody, Meta! I'm gonna get a snack real quick, and then we can all meet in the Teleportation Room. I am going downstairs. ...Oh, and if you find anyone else that wants in on our match, please bring 'em. The more, the merrier!"

* * *

Bowser Koopa also showed to not care of what the Wii Fit Trainer thought. He already knew he was going to end up fighting Incineroar if he accepted his challenge (which he would most likely not reject the offer), yet he was leaning against the vending machine in the cafeteria eating a small bag of 'Walden's' potato chips with a straightforward look. A quick snack was something he needed before meeting up with his opponent. At the time, the cafeteria was being occupied by Ike, Little Mac, Mega Man, Ken, Falco, the Ice Climbers, Rosalina, and Shulk. Krystal, Jeff, and Knuckles were in there as well, representing the Assist Trophies and Celebi seemed to be the only Pokemon in there at the time.

"Hmph... Most of the Pokemon already ate breakfast apparently."

After observing them for a bit, King Koopa's eyes suddenly widened as he paused his chewing. What if Incineroar and Palutena were already back at the mansion? For all he knew, Incineroar could have been banging on Bowser's door for a response. If there was no answer, the power-type Smasher would have presumed that he either simply refused to answer or 'ran away like a coward'.

The latter possibility haunted him the most; he knew he had to get back and in a hurry.

So he took off. He wished he had the opportunity to run, but after numerous incidents that occurred in the mansion's hallways over the years, Master Hand developed a strict 'no running in the halls' policy. To further make his point clear, he then installed security cameras in all of the hallways in case some fighters had the desire to be slick and get away with it, much to Sonic the Hedgehog's disappointment. It was his only way of being first in line for breakfast in the morning.

The closest movement to running was of course speed-walking, so he did that instead. Of course it took a longer time, but anything was better than moving at the speed of molasses.

The furthest Bowser traveled was on the first floor. Ignoring Mario's question on why it looked as if he was rushing somewhere, his eyes widened all of a sudden standing frozen in place.

There before him were Pit, Shovel Knight, Palutena, and Incineroar coming from the opposite direction. To no one's surprise at all, the latter had the most enraged stare in his eyes. If looks could kill, the Dark Lands would have had no choice but to find another ruler and the Koopalings and Bowser Jr. would have been mourning their father for the rest of their lives.

When the group of four finally approached him, a growl escaped from the mouth of Incineroar, arms folded so tightly, it seemed that they were about to break. Koopa used the moment to form a glare as well, to prove to him that he meant what he said and had no intentions on backtracking his statements. After all, when it comes to people gunning for him, Bowser made sure he put his foot down no matter who came in his way. Not only he was not afraid of getting into arguments with the majority of the Smash Family, but he also battled Mario often where he came from. What did Bowser have to prove to Incineroar of all creatures? Nothing at all.

"Someone told me that you are picking a fight!" Incineroar began speaking, his eyebrows becoming even more scrunched up then they already were, with the eyes themselves locking on Bowser as if he was getting ready to blast him into smithereens with Fox's arwing. ...Then again, he would have had to learn how to fly it, and it was not as if anthropomorphic, cat-like, fire type Incineroar knew how to even drive a car. Maybe it would have been best for him to borrow Mario for go-kart lessons like Link did. He quickly received his Driver's License in the Smash World for a reason, much to the surprise of Zelda, the other Links, and especially Ganon.

"Aw, come on, _Chum Bucket_!" Perhaps Bowser stumbled in Jr.'s room to catch him watching some popular TV show one time. "I was the one that told Pit to tell _you_ to come find me in the first place! Don't play dumb!"

Of course, the shouters were already receiving the attention of everyone in the hallway at the time.

"That's not the point!" Incineroar pointed. "I am not one to be mess with! Don't underestimate me just because I'm a newcomer! I had to fight Ken in the boxing ring for my trailer! Now _you_ were already making bad decisions at ShineSpriteBucks, but you've made your _worst_ move today by coming for me! You really want a fight? You've come to the right place!"

Palutena took a glance at Pit and Shovel Knight and quietly suggested they headed off elsewhere before the argument escalated. It was best for a sweet natured Goddess like her to not get involved with two of the toughest fighters of the Brotherhood, neither for Pit nor Shovel Knight. Sure, she would have place the peacemaker card, but dealing with a large ego and an infuriate Smash newcomer that wanted to have 'justice served', she chose otherwise.

Besides, Shovel Knight ended up playing the card before her.

"Now, now, gentleman." He stepped in the middle between the two of them with arms spread out. "I'm sure we could work this out somehow. Please calm down. I'd rather not have the two of you in trouble for potentially fighting in the halls. I might be an Assist Trophy, but I'm sure that literally every single individual is already aware of how hard Master Hand pushes the 'no fighting outside Smash activities' rule. Even the general population knows that."

Unfortunately, his small height and being ignored were both factors. Incineroar even shoved him aside, nearly making him fall.

"I, King Bowser Koopa, ruler of the Dark Lands, _refuse_ to back down and cower away from a random Pokemon I could care less about!"

" _Random!?_ Alright, then. To prove that I'm not one to take lightly, instead of a 1v1, it's going to be a 2v1 so you can be taught a lesson! Don't you worry! You'll find out why I got 'that note' soon!"

'That note' referred to the typical letter every single fighter received to get involved with the Brotherhood of Smash. It was something the Smashers chose to call it, which then for some reason, became a huge meme on social media sometime after Cloud got in as a 'DLC' character.

"You're the one that needs to be taught a lesson, Mr. I-Don't-Know-How-To-Mind-My-Own-Business-Because-My-Tail-Is-So-Far-Own-My-Own-Butt!" Koopa nicknamed with a point.

No one noticed, but Mario from before facepalmed with a shake of his head. It might have not been shown in the games nearly as much, but Bowser was also known to come up with nearly every insult from the book. Yet it was as if Bowser made his own book of insults himself to be thrown at anyone he was not fond of. Being a Mario brother, of course he was obviously a victim of many of them, mostly whenever he was still mad about him getting his way with Peach.

"What do you mean a '2v1'?" Palutena lifted an eyebrow.

She nearly gasped upon Incineroar's finger pointing directly at her.

"You! _You're_ coming with me!"

"What?" Shovel Knight, Bowser, and Pit all said simultaneously.

"You were with me in ShineSpriteBucks!" The red creature elaborated. "If you want to fight him as well, now is your chance! Normally I would stronger perfer taking him on myself, but you have every right to stand by me in Bowser!"

"No, no, _wait_!" Pit held a hand out, stepping right in front of Palutena as if to protect her from being Incineroar's right hand man. "I won't allow this! Even though Lady Palutena was with you, she didn't ask for any of this! ...I'll fight instead."

With a blink from Incineroar, and Bowser eyeing him as if he was wearing glasses, of course Palutena was at least a bit surprised. "...Well, Pit, I don't think that is necessary either. But if you really wanna do it, I'm not stopping you. But, thanks anyway."

"It is my duty as the servant of the Goddess of Light to protect Lady Palutena at all costs!" Pit explained his reasoning. "...Even if it means by protecting her from being involved in a Smash battle... But still, I'll fight Bowser with you, Incineroar."

"..." Blinking, he then shook his head with a small sigh. " _Fine..._ Now as for _you_ Bowser, unless you perhaps want to find someone to be on your side so that it would be a 2v2, expect to be pummeled so hard, you will be in the Walk of Shame based on how stupid you're acting! I will make _sure_ you look like a fool when you have no more stocks left to support you!"

"Bring it on!"

* * *

"..."

"...So will you do it?"

Bowser came to the decision that he needed someone to fight alongside him in order to increase his chances of winning the match. Letting Incineroar getting away with it was the last thing that he needed to happen. Everyone knew that fighting two Smashers at once was difficult, and fighting the universe's most powerful angel and a Pokemon that relied on power to get his way in the upcoming tournaments was not something to be underestimated. He needed simply one person, and it could not have been just anybody, as explained when it came to targeting someone to take out his frustrations on.

After going through the process of elimination again, he suddenly thought about Ganondorf Dragmire. He figured he would have been one of the few that would stand with him and not against him. They were both villains and both of them had a different way of thinking when it came to dealing with the public. Why not?

He found him in the gym lifting weights, which he knew that it was the room he spent most of his free time in since the Brawl days where Master Hand decided to have a gym in place thanks to the large amount of requests from his fighters. The Gerudo himself never took the time to workout, only because of it never being thought of, but upon doing so thanks to the curiosity spreading around other interested characters, it was now a personal hobby of his. His interest skyrocketed even more thanks to Wii Fit Trainer of all people.

With a simple blink, he only stared at Bowser briefly before looking away, lying flat on his back to perform some more weightlifting. "No."

For some reason, Koopa knew that he would decline. Dragmire was typically one of the last people to get involved into some petty drama that he would call 'childish' and 'not worth his time'.

The king of evil wanted to make it clear. "I have no interest; I simply have better things to do that are actually worth my time."

A different approach and maybe even a little bit of manipulation was the only way to drag him in, and Bowser knew it very well. Then again, to avoid being seen as a liar in his eyes, the manipulation tactic was rather not something to go for just to get his way. ...However, what if he had no other choice? He could motivate him by thinking of Ganon's best interests. It was well worth a shot, even though it was rather risky. "Trust me. It _will_ be worth your time. It's Saturday and we both know it. This is the only day to get some serious matchups done. You rarely do 2v2 matches with anyone. What if someday Master Hand decides to host some team battle tournament last minute and it's something you're not prepared for? Yes, it may seem pointless, but think about it for a second. You're literally working out right now, so by the time you're done, you should be already pumped up and ready to go. Do you not want to take this opportunity? This is the only day you can test yourself by working as a team member and become stronger than ever so fans can actually see you as a threat to win a tournament or two?"

This time, Ganon took the time to think for a moment. He even sat his weight down to stare at Bowser in the middle of his explanation. From his point of view, all of what he was telling him suddenly made sense. For one, working with others in team battles was one way to prepare for any tournaments that had the requirement of him being paired up with someone. When it came to Smash, he always needed to expect the unexpected, and that very much included surprise special tournaments. Also, ever since Brawl, he was constantly made fun of, put down on social media, and even harassed by strangers of his low rankings in the tier lists. In spite of fans standing beside him and knowing that he had nothing to prove since he was Ganondorf Dragmire and they were not, it was something that he had been tired of ever since it started.

Some fans posting on social media that he had gotten better based on what they had seen at the time definitely received his attention, so performing well in a team battle was something to consider. It could show the fans of the real world that he was actually a threat that had to potential to win something, whether it was a 1v1 match or not.

"...I accept."

* * *

 **Longest chapter so far. Three separate scenes, with one per each king. Sure, Bowser is involved with the main plot, but Ganondorf got involved in it last minute. ...So where does that leave Dedede? We learn that he's also doing a match with Meta Knight, Snake, and Bayonetta. Maybe you guys can guess what would occur and hope you are right in the next chapter.**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. Pick a team. Who will lose? Who will win? (Put #TeamBowser or #TeamIncineroar in your reviews when you pick a side!)**

 **2\. Do you agree with Meta Knight in regards to the Dedede situation? Why or why not?**

 **3\. Is Ganondorf making a smart move here?**

 **I will see you all next Monday the 25th!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Fight Is On!

Bow Before Your King

Chapter 4 - The Fight Is On!

 **Yeah, this chapter ended up getting released a few hours later than usual, but not too mad. I had a couple things to do, but at least the chapter is here now so you all can enjoy. And the fight is on! Incineroar and Pit vs Bowser and Ganondorf. And based on the reviews, it seems to be a tie on who will win, so it's officially a showdown! But before we get to the actual fight, we're gonna get a little more screen time from Dedede, since he's the last king to appear, he has some screen time to makeup.**

 **Are you guys ready for it?**

 **~KF**

* * *

The automatic door from the Teleportation Room lifted with four fighters walking out one-by-one. Upon it closing, the same heavyweight anthropomorphic penguin from before ended up being the first to speak.

"Okay." He started with a large grin. "How. Fun. Was. That!? Possibly one of the best four person battles I've had since this era started! Seriously! ...I mean, okay, even though I was out second and Snake ended up winning, he was clearly not expecting that Gordo to come out of nowhere to take his first stock! I mean, I first tossed that thing; something he was already not expecting. I quickly inhaled it, spit it out, and knocked him off. Hahahaha!"

"Hmph..." The high tier player from Brawl rolled his eyes to his point. "It still astonishes me that Master Hand allowed you to only use Gordos for now on. You're already a strong competitor and he lets you only use those of all your minions."

"Yeah, I actually requested that to him and I got away with it! I was very surprised back in the day!" Although keeping his grin initially, a brief moment of silence was enough for his face to nimbly changed to a worried expression. "...Wait a minute... One of you _did_ save it, right? ...I have to watch that fight again so I can show everybody at lunch..."

"I thought _you_ were going to do it since you said you were before we fought..." Bayonetta recalled with a blank.

"Same." Meta Knight agreeing to her words proved that it was more likely that his fellow Brawl veteran messed up.

With Snake glancing at him as well, it caused Dedede to enlarge his eyes greatly, realizing that they were in fact right, especially when he himself volunteering prior to stepping into the teleporter. "Oh no... Oh _no_! What have I done?"

"You mean, what have you _not_ done." Bayonetta giggled a little folding her arms. "Silly penguin."

"Great!" The King of Dreamland said in obvious sarcasm to complain. "Just, flipping, _great_! Not only do I need to see that fight again, but between the time I was out and the time I was back in that room, I missed up to five seconds of what happened in between and now I will _never_ know! Unless..."

The robed hero from the Subspace Emissary decided that it was a pretty decent idea to pick up Meta Knight of all puffballs. "You were out first, weren't you? You _have_ to tell me what happened! Save me!"

"Put me down... _Now_."

Dedede simply could have ignored his command, but he hesitantly obeyed and let Meta Knight talk. "First of all, how many times must I remind you not to do that? And second, all that happened in those five seconds were simply shielding and side-stepping. Even if it was anything major, the entire fight will never be seen again, anyway. If it was a tournament match, of course it would have been a different story. Every last one is uploaded to SmashTube."

"But this is not a tournament. It is just a _match_!" Kirby's rival reminded. "It's a match! A Saturday morning, 1v1v1v1 match! And since we didn't save it, we will _never_ watch it again and it will be forgotten forever and it's _all_ my fault! GAH!"

"Aw, don't worry, Triple D." Bayonetta watched the panicked penguin's hands holding onto his hat out of frustration. "It will come back. Maybe we can do it all over again sometime."

"Well, we can't fight again, now." Snake shook his head. "We have to wait for at least thirty minutes in case other brawlers here want to have a turn."

"Speaking of taking turns..." Bayonetta tapped him on the shoulder, and the two, plus Meta Knight and King Dedede all looked in the direction she pointed in to find Bowser, Ganondorf, Incineroar, and Pit approaching with Palutena and Shovel Knight right behind.

"...I assume you all had the desire to come here, too?" Meta Knight guessed.

"It's a long... _painful_ story." Bowser summarized. "Now move along so we can get in."

"Oh, _I'll_ tell you what happened." Incineroar's finger raised. "Palutena took me to ShineSpriteBucks for breakfast so I can have my first cup of coffee, which was delicious by the way. Bowser couldn't get what the word 'patience' means and decided to be outright _disrespectful_ to the cashier! Marth and Roy tried to call him out but he kept going after I've had a word with him, and so he got kicked out."

"Uh..." Pit assumed that it was his turn to speak. "So, I guess that's where I come in. Bowser told me and Shovel Knight that he wanted to fight Incineroar as some sort of 'revenge' or something, so we told him, and he said that it'd be better to have him and Palutena fight Bowser so he could humiliate him in a 2v1. I thought it was wrong for Palutena to be involved in something she didn't ask to be apart of, so I took her place."

Obviously, seconds of silence had to be taken place. Stares, exchanged glances, and questionable looks all came into play all the while. Meta Knight sighed under his mask, thinking that both Bowser and Incineroar's reactions to the coffee predicament to be petty and immature. He even thought that Palutena did not even need Pit to defend her, since she was the powerful Goddess of Light for a reason.

Snake put the silence curse to an end after pointing at Dragmire. "So why is he here, then?"

"For my own personal reasons." He answered him. "I will be fighting alongside Bowser in this team battle. It will be a two stock battle lasting up to four minutes. The Pokemon here had the desire for it to be a one stock, two minute battle, but with a little negotiation, there's going to be a second chance at life in the match in this case scenario."

"Anyway," With an eye roll, Bowser gathered the attention back to him once more. "if you all would move out of the way, we need to enter. _Now_."

"Before we go,..." Incineroar shifted his eyes to his left to see Pit. Grinning, he reached out and brought him closer, much to the angel's discomfort. "anyone wanna watch me and my pal Pit kick Bowser's tail?"

"Oh, _can it_ , why don't ya!?" Koopa's patience was wearing thin. "I think we all know who's tail is really gonna get kicked. Might as well run away like a little girl already!"

"Bring it on!" Pushing Pit away, he ended up being literally in his face. "I don't have anything to prove!"

"Neither do I, but I wanted to fight someone, anyway!" Bowser's snout was now pressing against Incineroar's small nose. "We'll _really_ see who's right here. I'll make sure you are out within zero point two seconds!"

To prove that he was bigger and badder than him, the cat-like Pokemon stood taller. "Do you actually think it's a good idea to test me?"

"You were the reason to why I was kicked out in the first place!" Bowser did the same.

"Um, can we fight already?" Pit asked the two.

With silence shining over them once more, Dedede turned to Snake, Bayonetta, and Meta Knight. "You guys wanna watch? This argument is intense! All over a cup of coffee!"

"Well, you did threw that tantrum over a movie you and K. Rool were supposed to watch..." Meta Knight reminded him. Speaking of the humanoid crocodile, he suddenly shifted his eyes in different directions. "Where is he, anyway? I was surprised when he of all fighters didn't join in."

"Oh. He's at some interview right now about him fighting the Kongs in the tournaments. DK fans can't get enough of him."

"Well, then..." Palutena made a complete rotation to beginning her walk to the auditorium. "I'll be in the auditorium to watch, too. Pit, if you lose, Dark Pit's going to mock you for the next week when he hears about it."

"Oh, I'll make _sure_ I win!" Pit's punching fist of confidence proved his optimism. He glanced at his ally in the fight with a nod of reassurance. "We'll win this. I _know_ we will!"

* * *

The auditorium of the Smash Mansion was used for a variety of purposes, and in the year of 2019 for Smash, it was clear that it was going to be used quite often throughout, especially when the Ultimate era was barely a month old at the time. Smash battles being showcased, movies on a Saturday night, and special announcements that were made by the two hand creators of the universe. Obviously for this case scenario, Snake, Meta Knight, King Dedede, Bayonetta, Palutena, and Shovel Knight were here specifically for the first reason. Upon entering, they noticed Ike, Link, Donkey Kong, Ryu, Ken, Little Mac, Red, Wolf, Lucario, Knuckle Joe, Alucard, Zero, Phosphora, Zoroark, and Bellossom sitting in various locations.

"Where are we gonna sit at?" Snake stared around.

"Ooh, let's sit front and center." Palutena suggested. "I don't mind front row seats and I see Phosphora over there. Come on."

The Kid Icarus Assist Trophy in question rotated her head to see the big group coming her way. "Oh, I got company over here! Awesome!"

"Hi, Phosphora." Palutena greeted. "Guess what, Pit is in a team with Incineroar and they're going to fight Bowser and Ganondorf. They gave us enough time to come here, so they should be on the screen any minute."

"Ooh, Pit? Fighting Bowser and Ganondorf... with Incineroar?" Phosphora repeated with a somewhat surprised tone of voice, which was actually expected. "Ooh, this is so juicy. I wanna hear the story."

"We'll talk about it later." The green haired Goddess halted the discussion, not paying attention to everyone else that was involved sitting around them. "The fight's getting ready to begin soon."

"I think we got a couple dozen seconds to spare." Snake informed. "I told them to give us up to four minutes. They're probably arguing in the Teleporter Room."

"Ooh!" Dedede suddenly clapped his hands rapidly. "Speaking of which, I heard that they're gonna make adjustments to it. From what I heard, there are going to be a multitude of arenas in the Teleporter Room so that groups of Smashers can fight at the same time! If this is true, then it's about time they do it! I'm tired of waiting because of other people being in the Teleporter Room."

"I do agree." Meta Knight nodded. "Me having to wait constantly is sort of an inconvenience. Now, Palutena, if I may ask, why is Incineroar so... infuriated on Bowser's actions in ShineSpriteBucks."

This made her closed her eyes with a sigh. "Okay, quick story time. So I told Pit that Incineroar's good with kids, right? When I asked him on why he got involved in the situation, he told me that growing up, he always hated bullies. When he was a Litten, he used to see young Pokemon Trainers getting bullied all the time by older Pokemon users. And so, he thought that Bowser was bullying the Mii cashier so that his food could be served to him quickly. It rubbed him the wrong way, and that was enough to motivate him to intervene. I can't imagine what he thinks when he sees little kids getting picked on when they go to school... Ooh, the fight's starting now!"

"This is gonna be fun!" said Dedede.

* * *

 _ **Music:**_ **Final Destination (Super Smash Brothers Ultimate)**

 **3...**

 **2...**

 **1...**

 _ **GO!**_

If one knew anything about team battles in Smash, no matter what era a Smasher originated from, a little bit of cooperation went a long way, as it was the number one unofficial rule when it came to team battles. To stand at any chance at winning, the group of four had to be aware that there was something called teamwork. As long as it went through their heads, all they had to do was perform at their best.

Based on the events that occurred that day, it was very clear that the match in particular was not meant for anyone to have a personal victory, even if all Bowser Koopa wanted to do was to get back at Incineroar, pinning him as the reason to why he was banned from of ShineSpriteBucks. Nevertheless, he had to work with Ganon, a fighter that was known by Smash fans since the Melee days. He hated to admit it, but he was clearly the stronger fighter in comparison, especially when he discovered that he was able to use his sword at long last.

Yet, perhaps it could have worked to his benefit knowing that they were on the same side.

"You're strong." Bowser managed to state a few words during the countdown. "You go after Pit. I got Incineroar."

Without even waiting for a response, the match had already begun. Dragmire thought that what Bowser said seemed logical. Pit was clearly the weakest of the four, so it made sense for Ganondorf to make him an early target, even though Incineroar was more of the immediate threat that needed to be dealt with. That being said, he could not simply focus exclusively on Palutena's servant. At least a couple attacks on Incineroar would not have hurt.

Unfortunately for the duo of kings, Incineroar's hypothesis that they would use that exact strategy was correct. A brief whisper to Pit was all he needed in between attacks. "Ganon."

That one word was more than enough for Pit to set his priorities straight. Using his side special, he zoomed along before grabbing Ganon for a pummel. To avoid Pit being attack from behind by Bowser, Incineroar shielded by using his own side special to launch him offstage for a bit, giving Pit more time to throw Ganon on the ground.

With all this occurring, it meant that Bowser and Ganondorf were on the hot seat right out of the gate. Long ranged attacks should fix the problem temporarily, which was why Bowser decided that using his fire breath was a good move to use, even though given its history, he could not have used it for a long period of time. After all, one could not have breathed properly by exhaling alone anyway.

Much to his annoyance, the Pokemon grabbed him from behind and threw him to Pit, who then used his side smash to increase him damage percentage.

Even though everyone knew who had the most damage from that point, one thing about Smash was that the more people who fought at once, the less opportunities there were for one individual. For example, half the attacks one would use against the opponent on 1v1 battles would not be as reliable, given that there was another person to ruin it in any way he or she could. So as stated before, everything was more about team strategy; it needed to be used as an advantage.

As for Bowser and Ganondorf, the heavyweights quickly made a comeback that made Pit lose his first of two stocks with a series of combos that worked in their favor, even with Incineroar intervening for about one second.

"Be careful!" He warned Pit upon him returning, with a direct glare at the two Smash veterans. "And don't give up hope! We're still in this!"

"Not giving up, yet!" The brown-haired hero glared as well, shooting a series of arrows to stall the villains' attacks, granting him enough time to land hits first. Using the Guardian Orbitars to block Ganon's aerial punch, he retaliated with his Smash 4 Upperdash Arm move to send Ganon flying away.

With Bowser looking above to see the poor Gerudo, he knew this could have potentially meant trouble, knowing the score was now basically tied up. Say Ganondorf was out first, he at least needed to survive as long as possible without losing a stock.

Yet luck was not on his side at the time as the opposing team ganged up on him while his ally was busy returning to Final Destination. The man was too little, too late to defend as he soared through the sky horizontally.

Now the only fighter that had both stocks remaining was Incineroar. Of course.

With the realization, Bowser suddenly did not care whether his Plan B was heard out loud or not. Panicking a little, he got into his shell to spin around the place. "Ganon, change of plans! Take down Incineroar!"

To increase his chances of winning, he had no desire to be told what to do twice. To make up for his lack of speed, he used Wizard's Foot as a faster to approach to Incineroar, yet if one did not know already, Incineroar was a Pokemon that was not to be messed with, for he used quick thinking to react in time. He already had the idea that being able to predict moves were crucial when it came to competitive play, and any competitive, professional Smash gamer from the real world knew it all too well.

Ganon was planning on performing a down smash, since he presumed that his side smash would a little slower, but thanks to Incineroar's 'Revenge', it did not matter what the orange-haired king had in store for him at the end of the day.

"No!" Bowser placed hands on his hand in complete frustration. His worst fear was now letting Incineroar used one of his powerful moves to send someone flying off. But there was no way the Koopa King was going to lose against some Pokemon that wanted to make a name for himself at the coffee shop. Groaning loudly, it sparked a fire under him to start playing even more aggressively, which was always a double edged sword for anyone, especially if a Smasher was already infamous for being a strong player.

Despite that, Mario's arch-nemesis used his quicker moves to make sure he was in the same position as anyone else. And he was. One stock now remained for each of the four.

"Oh cheesecake..." Pit mumbled under his breath. "Now we have to work even _harder_."

The next minute happened to be the most intense minute of all. Strategies were constantly changing, people were now outright yelling at each other, and most of all, all four of them were receiving damage fast. No matter who the person a fan desired to root for, he was at his own risk of losing the match. Best thing to do was to hope that if somebody from a certain team was going down, at least have the other team member do the rest of the work so that he could be victorious in the end, whether he had to fight two players or not.

"I NEVER LEARNED HOW TO READ!"

Unfortunately, all the Pit fans would have been upset. An up smash from Bowser was enough for Pit to zoom off, too far for him to recover. Oh the foreshadowing for Incineroar, who happened to be the one that requested a 2v1 battle in the first place, yet it was obviously not what he meant given his situation.

Conveniently, Dark Lands's leader just so happened to be thinking of it, causing him to roar with great laughter. "Karma! Karma written all over you! _Now_ you're gonna get it!"

"Shut up!"

It became very clear that Incineroar's bag of insults to throw at Bowser already ran out, becoming desperate to win more than ever since it was technically him against the world at the time. The spiky shelled turtle was in fact right about the karma thing, since had Incineroar not suggest the battle to not be a 1v1, things possibly would have been different.

In a series of powerful attacks made by each of them, it came to the point to where the both of them somehow were sent offstage flying together near the blast line. Times like those did occurr whenever two or more Smashers attacked simultaneously. Sure, said attacks would have blocked each out, but for that case, it was not it.

With experience, Bowser used it to his advantage, as soon as both of them neared the stage, he took the opportunity to spike him. Yes, this would have been big danger for him, as his downward aerial proved to be too fast for him to recover back to the stage. In spite of finding it out the hard way, Bowser became well aware of the consequences afterwards. After all, as stated, he performed the trick with experience. Something told him that because of Incineroar now being at high damage, it was likely that the spike attack was going to be a Game Over for the red-furred newbie.

It was a good thing that Incineroar's recovery was not the best.

 _ **BLUE TEAM**_ _ **WINS!**_

* * *

 **Sorry Incineroar and Pit fans. But for once, not only the villains were victorious, but Bowser did get his way after all. Nonetheless, he can't get his way forever, so it's only a matter of time before he does something else.**

 **Something I forgot to bring up last chapter: what has me confused in the Smash fandom as of late is how tournaments are handled. I feel like people act like there can be only one tournament per era. If that were the case, then there would be basically one tier lists. I'm pretty sure there can be more than one, two, or more than even a dozen tournaments at a time. So that's why I had that bit with Ganon with him thinking of team tournaments.**

 **Anyway, let's move on with the questions. (This time, two questions in one.)**

 **1\. On a scale of one to ten, how ticked off is Incineroar right now? Was it really a bad move for him to get involved in the first place with Bowser back of the coffee shop?**

 **We'll see what everybody does next week on Monday!**


	5. Chapter 5: Let's Stalk

Bow Before Your King

Chapter 5 - Let's Stalk

 **Okay, so after that fight with Bowser vs Incineroar, Bowser for once got his way in the end, whether he was wrong in the beginning or not. But now with that fight over with, obviously he, or one of the other two main characters in this fic needs to do something else to past the time. After all, it is only chapter five of this. I would ask you all to guess, but for all we know, it could be anything lol.**

 **...Yeah, I don't have that much to say here this time. Maybe I can say more at the end, so enjoy!**

 **~KF**

* * *

King Dedede was satisfied. Yes, he did actually ended up repeating the match with Snake, Bayonetta, and Meta Knight at his first opportunity after Bowser and Ganondorf's victory against Incineroar and Pit. Yet when he fought the three for a second time, the penguin king ended up claiming first place over Meta Knight. Getting the chance to replay the battle and winning it all was a great package for him, even brightening his whole mood for the day; the thoughts of the movie he was anticipating on viewing with his newcomer friend King K. Rool were put to the side at the time. Perhaps he could listen to Meta Knight's suggestions more often. Who knows? Pondering over his recommendations could have actually done Dedede more good than harm.

Although, as much as he was pleased, wasting time wandering through the halls of the mansion eventually created another common problem he had to deal with...

...He was gradually becoming bored.

Many people all over have fallen victim to the concept, yet for Smashers like Dedede, it meant that it was an even more serious problem. He had already fallen ill to it simply by sitting on the throne and being king, so there was no way he was going to let the state of boredom get a hold of him. Sharing a few words with pink puffball legend, Kirby, was also something to consider. And when it got to that extreme, he knew something was seriously wrong. He needed to do something. Fast.

Unfortunately for the heavyweight, besides killing time with his rival, his mind was blank. Sometimes, coming up with ideas to occupy oneself was easier said then done, and Dedede knew it all too well, in spite of the concept being as simple as smashing things with things hammer. Best thing for him to do was to simply interact with his fellow Smashmates until they could come up with a solution that would keep the anthropomorphic fighter occupied for at least the majority of the day.

After finding out that R.O.B. and Lucario both had nothing interesting to say, nor do with him, Dedede was left with no choice but to converse with someone that he could have at least related to, which he should have done in the first place. Great. That was ten minutes down the drain, which could have been spent on anything that would have satisfied his hunger on things to do.

Luckily for him, there was a sign just up ahead. With three minutes passing, Dedede ended up meeting Bowser of all humanoid animals again.

"How was the fight?"

"It was very well worth it!" Bowser smirked with a somewhat evil stare. "I tried telling Incineroar that I was a force to be reckoned with, but he's special if you know what I mean. Some people need to learn things the hard way and he's one of 'em. That egotistical piece of cat litter deserved what he got in the end. See, when you mess with Bowser Koopa, it's gonna bite you in the tail, and with me shouting 'karma' repeatedly near the end of the match, I wanted to make sure he knew it. Hopefully, he'll take that as a warning for the future."

"I felt kinda sorry for Pit." The robed warrior made a side point. "Palutena said that she'd better calm him down before Dark Pit finds out. It's the Smash Mansion, so someone's gonna spread it. ...But anyways,... what are your plans for the rest of the day?"

With the topic being changed entirely at that point, Bowser Koopa now held a simply stare at the other royal king. It was actually a good thing he mentioned it, though. Just what _did_ the notorious, evil villain had plan for the rest of that Saturday? He got everything he wanted after what happened a couple hours prior, but he knew that it was barely past ten and there were still a couple hours left until it was supposed to rain, or at least, that was what he overheard from Ness and the Ice Climbers. Nonetheless, the spike-shelled fighter wanted to do at least one more thing before rain poured. All he had to do was to put his finger on it.

Suddenly after about half of a dozen seconds, he decided to simply ask Dedede of anything he had in mind, not knowing that the only reason to why he came up to Koopa in the first place was to ask him the exact same question.

"...I dunno …" Dedede stared diagonally at the floor, not even noticing that it was his own question in the beginning. "Kirby's being Kirby and being annoying everywhere. I actually thought of talking to him, but obviously it's not the best choice for me. And Meta Knight… Ooh, he said something about leaving with Snake, Bayonetta, and Shovel Knight on a bus to go check out some weapons at 'Warriors United'."

"...I thought Snake and Bayonetta each had their own car here…"

"They decided to take the bus for once. It was Shovel Knight's recommendation." Dedede informed.

"Oh…" Bowser ended up staring diagonally at the floor as well, yet it was in the opposite direction. Disregarding his fellow Smasher's question caused silence to curse them for quite a few moments. But then, Bowser's mouth slowly formed into smirk, with scrunched up eyebrows to confirm his sneaky expression.

He faced Dedede again to speak. "Say… I have an idea."

"We spy on them and see what they're doing?" Dedede did look anticipating for a bit, but his smile nimbly turned back into a frown, staring at the floor once more. "No, that's probably not what you had in mind... What's your idea?"

"...Actually, that's _exactly_ what I had in mind." Bowser answered. "We sneak behind them without them knowing and spy on them in the store."

"...Oh, we can actually do it?" The Brawl veteran now look excited more than ever. "That'd be _so_ good! Imagine Meta Knight talking about Galaxia for the umpteenth time to Snake and Bayonetta, not even having a _clue_ that he's being watched! ...Okay, they have security cameras in store all the time, but we're the ones that are gonna sneak up on them without them knowing. ...So how are we gonna do this?"

"Okay, here's the plan. It is…" Bowser shifted his eyes above to stare at the big clock that was placed near the ceiling in the main hallway. "10:08 in the morning, which means that the bus will come in twenty two minutes. We need to take my Bowser Mobile and make sure we pull off just after the bus leaves the mansion and make sure we stay on 'em until we get to 'Warriors United'. When we get there, we can spy on them to see what they're doing just to entertain ourselves. Sure, that might sound a bit boring, but the best part is that they will have _no_ idea that we will watch 'em the whole time."

Dedede was speechless with a jaw drop of astonishment. Who knew Bowser of all people would be such a good schemer? After all, he did manage to kidnap the princess over and over... even though the end result was never positive, but that was beside the point.

"That. Sounds. _Brilliant_." Triple D was still impressed regardless. "We can drive just safe enough of a distance between your car and the bus, and by the time we get there, we sneak in and keep our eyes on them. It'll be so much fun!"

"Oh, I _know_ it will." Bowser nodded in assurance. "But you know what would make it even better? We could have some company with us. Let's split up and grab a couple people, and we can meet up in the parking lot in about ten minutes. I can guarantee you that _no one_ would wanna miss this."

* * *

A sigh was sounded before the back door of the mansion opened, with Bowser walking out of the Smash home shaking his head. "That princess does not want to do anything that is actually enjoyable. She's too busy focusing on her dumb tea party that nobody cares about… And then she says that stalking people is like, 'invading their privacy' or something. Who cares!?"

Dedede followed right behind, with the door almost being closed right on his face. "And that Kirby is too busy playing with Pikachu and Yoshi. I actually did end up talking to him. Meta said that I should be more generous when it comes to dealing with people. Well, I tried that, and Kirby rejected it anyway. To him, hanging out with friends and eating are more important than getting the opportunity to spy on people. That's all he does! What is he gonna say when he finds out that it was actually worthwhile when we get back? And the thing is that I even told him that we're following _Meta Knight_ , and that wasn't even enough."

"Oh, forget them." Bowser waved it off, already walking towards the parking lot. "Let's just get in the Bowser Mobile before we miss the bus. It'll be here in ten minutes, but it's not uncommon to have buses be on exactly on time every single day of course..."

-/-

Literally at the opposite end of the spectrum, out came Snake, Meta Knight, Shovel Knight, and Bayonetta from the front door, with Shovel Knight kindly allowing Bayonetta to exit the mansion first.

"Okay, boys." She started. "It's quite a long walk to the end of the pathway from here, but we'll make it. We're early, anyway."

"We do take the Smasher Bus to go to special events anyways, so this shouldn't be too bad..." Snake suddenly sighed. "Since we're already talking about vehicles, I'm still upset about that teenage moron that almost hit my car. She didn't even apologize."

"What did she do?"

"She grabbed me, took a picture of us and the car, posted it on social media to get likes and retweets, then deleted it about an hour later." He rolled his eyes with an irritated sigh at the memory. "I don't mean to be rude, but some fangirls are just plain _stupid_. I was gonna give her the benefit of the doubt because of her seeing me, but clearly she's not sorry at all. Does she know that I would have had the right to press charges? Wait, she would have no choice. That's how the traffic law works."

"You do not even have to be a Smasher long to realize what those type of fans can do." Meta Knight spoke to everyone. "People are still assuming that me and Kirby are both blood related. Kirby even has the nerve to publish pictures online on purpose just to fuel the fire. Does he _not_ have the desire for the rumor to stop?"

Bayonetta shrugged folding her arms. "Ah, the little ones. They're always the type to stir things up, aren't they? Now you all know why I don't have a big interest in kids..."

No one discussed anything further as the bus came surprisingly earlier than usual, giving the message that the group of four came out the mansion at the perfect time. Though they were not at the bus stop at the time, the medium size, female Mii simply waited for them, anyway. Usually she was more strict to people being on time, yet at that moment, she was dealing with three Smashers and an Assist Trophy. Did it really sound as if she would have been hard on them? Even if she wanted to, she would have been attacked on the internet and even had the potential to be on Smash Bros. News. There was no way she had the intention of reinforcing her own rule saying that they were required to literally be standing next to the bus stop, even if they were a few inches from it.

-/-

"Okay, go go!"

"I'm going! I'm going!"

A spiky, purple vehicle quickly made its way through the driveway from the right side of the mansion. Making a quick left turn, Bowser and Dedede made it just in time before the bus officially took off.

"Alright, let's just stay on 'em and hope they don't notice…" Dedede said. Out of the gate, he and Bowser were at least four car spaces apart, meaning that there was only a slight chance that the bus passengers would have identified Bowser's vehicle.

Then again, even though the possibility was low, it was certainly not impossible.

-/-

"So the girl did not apologize? ...Or anything?"

Meta Knight, Snake, Bayonetta, and Shovel Knight were all in the back of the bus, ignoring the few people staring who were lucky enough to ride with them. It was almost as if the two adults and one teenager just won the lottery, the teenage female in question even taking a quick picture to forward it to all of her friends in an attempt to make them jealous. Nonetheless, the Miis have lived in the Smash World for years, so it was fortunate for the fighters that their space was respected.

"Clearly the opposite." The first announced third party character shook his head at Meta Knight. "Most of my fans would be begging for my forgiveness on their knees. They're probably still harassing her on Immediagram as we speak."

Bayonetta rolled her eyes with a brief sigh. "That evil _witch_ … And not the good kind."

All the while, Shovel Knight happened to be the only one of the four that felt a little uneasy. "...Why do I have the feeling that we're being followed?"

No one seemed to be paying any attention, despite Shovel Knight not knowing that he would soon remember what came from his mouth, that is, if they were ever able to find out. Obliviousness was not uncommon to be the downfall of major situations, and for that case scenario, it coming in the play would make himself and his three Smasher friends the next victims to fall for it.

The bus then stopped near the corner of a four way street.

-/-

"Wait a minute, why are we stopping?"

"We're at a bus stop, moron!" Bowser glared at his passenger, pointing to the five people getting on board. "You really think we're just gonna go straight for 'Warriors United'? This is a whole bus route and we have to follow it! It pulled over, and we can't even do that because people would start to get suspicious!"

King Dedede, however, chose to ignore him. Yet not in defeat knowing he had a point, but his attention was now focused on the clouds above him. They were getting a little darker compared to earlier, and he could have sworn that he felt a raindrop on his beak.

With a worried look, he gradually moved his head back to Bowser. "...This car has a top, right?"

* * *

 **Getting soaked is not fun. That's all I have to say, lol.**

 **But other than that, Bowser is potentially getting himself into trouble yet again, with Dedede being his little sidekick for the adventure. Yet, since it was about to pour, I wonder if Bowser would start to regret stalking them... probably not. I can't think of any questions this time, so I will see you all next Monday. But as always, reviews are appreciated. ;-)**


	6. Chapter 6: Sneaky Sneaky!

Bow Before Your King

Chapter 6 - Sneaky Sneaky!

 **Okay, I gotta say that based on the amount of chapters this story has so far (not counting this one), this is the fastest time a fic of mine has reached 10 reviews, so thanks a lot guys! This fic was mainly created to spread awareness of the three kings and people are actually taking notice of that! Yes, I am aware that King K. Rool is also a king, and speaking of King K. Rool, I wanted to respond to this guest review really quick before we move on.**

 _ **Guest:** _**I am planning on doing something with King K. Rool in the future, and in all honesty, he would have been a main character for this, but he's not part of the main trio. However, since he's still a king, he's probably gonna become one of the biggest side characters in the future. There needs to be more Donkey Kong representation in this fandom, anyway.**

 **~KF**

* * *

Perhaps Bowser should have brought an umbrella for himself and King Dedede. He never thought that there was always the possibility of the weather being unpredictable the one day he had an 'evil' plan. Being so obsessed with his little spy mission with his king friend (sort of) sure took a toll, so the thought never occurred to him, and now he was paying the price.

Being drenched in rain was not exactly a potential nightmare for either of the two, but it did not mean that they were both exactly fond of it. Nobody was. One had a blank, yet somewhat annoyed stare while concentrating on his driving, while the other was currently complaining and whining about. Hey, at least it was not as worse as poor Inkling and Charizard being caught in the rain. That would have definitely been a tragic time.

"Just come on, rain! Bowser, why didn't you bring an umbrella!?"

"I wasn't thinking, shut up!" Bowser roared. "As frustrated as I am, we are _not_ stopping until we get to Warriors United!"

"Well, can't we just forget about and just go there and wait!?" Dedede began to shiver from his now drenched robe. He literally grabbed his arms in reaction. "I can't just sit around like this!"

"No, because if they change their minds on where they're going at the last minute, it would be a big mistake to go there!" Bowser argued back. "The rain at the moment is the least of our problems!"

In spite of his explanation for his decision making, it did not stop Dedede's complaints at all. Nevertheless, King Koopa knew that it was not the time to tend to the other veteran's needs. To him, the rain should not have even been thought of at the first place. The Dark Lands leader simply desired to get what he wanted and go back home.

Thankfully, based on his current surroundings, the destination would have arrived rather soon. They were currently nearing the main street, and Warriors United was located further south. Yet no matter where it was, besides the rain, there was only one issue that the two rivals of Kirby and Mario had to keep in mind.

Traffic.

It was already plucking the spiky-shelled turtle's everlasting nerves to no end. He was not the type to simply tolerate predicaments like those. His short-tempered state was too much for him to handle, which resulted in him constantly honking his horn, whether his victims intended to move out of his way or not, the latter causing him even more frustration much to his dismay.

"Don't do that _too_ much!" The blue-colored ruler of Dreamland warned him using a hand. "They could all get nosy and turn around to see us!"

-/-

'They' to Dedede obviously meant the ones that were in the back of the bus, AKA the four unsuspecting Smashers and Assist Trophy. However, they were too focused on either getting to their intended destination, their own conversations with each other, or simply the rain that was being poorly received at the time.

Shovel Knight, however, was the one that expressed his worries about the bus being followed by someone he knew all too well. Sure, one could have called him out for being paranoid, yet ever since his fans played his game, his was now well aware of what 'stalker fans' were, and that was his main concern.

To find out himself, he nimbly turned his helmeted head around to see a few cars, with one of them containing Bowser and King Dedede. Turning back around, he sighed in relief.

...Wait, what?

"Uh…" He placed a finger beneath his chin with confusion, staring behind himself once more. "Lady and gentlemen, are you aware that Bowser is driving Dedede with no car top to cover themselves from the rain? They're right behind us…"

His words immediately made the three Smashers face back to see for themselves, and of course he was right. The two kings were arguing with each other, with the larger one blowing the horn at nearby drivers every two seconds. The quartet of celebrities even noticed Dedede pointing directly at the bus with a panicked look to Bowser reading 'They're looking right at us! What do we do?'

If only they actually heard him from inside the bus...

"...Hmm…?" Meta Knight did not know what exactly to make of the whole situation.

"Someone forgot to check the weather today…" Bayonetta rolled her eyes. "Perhaps they want to ride with us, too? I mean, they clearly pointed at us for a reason... Or Dedede's probably still mad that I didn't give him that lollipop yesterday. I mean, Umbra Witches forget things, too..."

"If they did not want to get soaked, they had a couple options." Snake rejected the possibility of the bus driver gaining those two as new passengers. "They could have either simply waited for the next bus back at the mansion, or they could have stayed home altogether. And even if they wanted to hitch a ride, they would have needed to park the Bowser Mobile somewhere. It's not like they could just leave it in the middle of the road…"

As they all continued to stare, what made them even more confounded was the fact that the Bowser Mobile suddenly took a left turn.

...Maybe paranoia was getting the best of Shovel Knight. Or at least, when it came to his imagination.

"...Well, whatever their intention was, I now have doubts that they were attempting to reach us." Meta Knight shook his head.

"That still does not explain their reasoning for pointing at us, though…" The light blue warrior was still not ruling it out entirely. "Perhaps they simply noticed that we're here somehow?"

"That's... probably it." Bayonetta gradually bobbed her head up and down in agreement. "For all we know, they could have noticed us right when we left. Based on the direction they're heading in now, I highly doubt they simply missed the bus. They were probably out before we were, so why would they go out the _front_ door, walk all the way to the parking lot, get inside the car, pull off to the front of the mansion, and get out just so they can catch the bus?"

"..." No words from anyone.

"Yeah, that's what I thought…" The angel hunter nodded again with a smirk and a wink.

* * *

Little did they know, Bowser and Dedede obviously chose to make that left turn at the light for a strategic reason. Apparently, Dedede leaned forward to view the targets they were after, only to have been pointed at by Shovel Knight, which meant that they were seen. Potential big trouble? Absolutely.

In spite of him beginning to regret their mission, Bowser, wanting to get his way as usual, figuring that the plan could have still worked somehow. Thus, in order for them to not get too suspicious, he made a left turn at the last traffic light.

Sure, he just stated that he had no desire to lose the bus, due to reasons stated previously. Yet, he had no choice. Being caught was the last thing that needed to happen to him at the time, so with quick thinking, he drove away, now taking a different route to Warriors United.

Fortunately for the two, it was a much shorter route. The bus had a longer route to take due to the number of bus stops that had to made along the way. That meant by the time they completed the first part of their mission, all they had to was to simply wait until the bus arrived to drop the Smashers and Assist Trophy. After all, all that could go wrong was what Dedede reminded him of earlier.

Luckily, everything worked out in their favor as Smashville's 'Green Route' finally arrived. Within seconds, the brawl competitors stared at every individual that was dropped off, including the four targets that were unknowingly about to be spied on. They would have already received even more weird vibes from Bowser and Dedede, had their common sense not kick and park further away where no one would have noticed.

"...Ya think we would have taken some safety precautions and bought some clothes to disguise ourselves?" The penguin made a quick shift to Bowser. "That would have decreased our chances of being discovered in the store!"

"Even if, it is far too late for that, Dedede." Bowser rejected the idea. "And besides, they would have gotten wet by the rain and they would have already seen us wearing them when we were behind them. And speaking of the rain, thank goodness it stopped for now."

"We'll probably get more this evening, but let's just hurry up and get in."

With that being suggested, Bowser opened the door to his Mobile and stood up, with the other royal Smasher grabbing his door and leaping out, already being aware that simply opening it was an option.

"You got the camera?"

"In my shell. I'll pull it out when we have the chance."

* * *

Warriors United was of course one of the largest stores in the town. Originally, it was part of the Super Smash Square Mall, yet since the weapons were largely popular (thanks to not only the residents of the Smash Mansion, but for their friends as well whenever they occasionally visited), people began to think that it deserved its own separate store. Not to mention, concerned parents played a large factor in controversy. And so, Warriors United was born and it opened just before Smash 4 began.

"Okay, so where are we going to first?" Solid Snake asked everyone in the group. "Colonel said that his gun broke again. So do we all stick together, or split?"

"Come to think of it, I may not be used to those kind of weapons back at home." Shovel Knight had to admit. "There is no such thing as a 'Gun Knight' where I come from. However, curiosity is always getting the better of me. I'd say we stick together."

"Then in that case, there is no need for us to split right now." Unbeknownst to Meta Knight, he would later regret that entire statement.

Bayonetta nodded in agreement to the plan, and to the very back of the store they went, with the occasional greeting from the few fans that spotted them. As long as they were not ready to tackle all of them to the ground, they had no issues with being nice.

Bowser and Dedede entered the automatic double doors of the place and promptly began glancing around for a bit. Ignoring Dedede's scratching of the head in confusion, his shoulder was grabbed by the other male, who spotted the four fighters heading to the back.

"Come on. Hurry!"

-/-

Neither of them thought of the chances of more recognizable faces would be in Warriors United, especially ones like Marth, Roy, Sheik, and Shadow the Hedgehog. Shadow in particular was already inside the building before anyone else, glancing at the variety of firearms right before him. The Fire Emblem duo had fallen victim to the curiosity that Shovel Knight, only they had seen those kind of weapons before thanks to previous Smash eras. Their interests in seeing them again simply kicked in. As for Sheik, she simply chose to join them in order to find something to do on a Saturday.

"And to know that Snake use these tools as if it's a breeze in tournaments." Marth stared, his face being a mixture of confusion, interest, and slight worry. "I bet if I was in his shoes, I do not think I would be here this very moment..."

Roy was eyeing him rather blankly. "Way to think of the worst and kill the mood… _again_..."

"My apologies…" Lowell calmly facepalmed with a small head shake.

"Well, at least the closest thing we have when it comes to ammunition is canon fire, so at least we have _some_ sort of experience." The only red-haired Fire Emblem character took a quick glance at the bright side. "...Even though, we're both sword users. I have never had experience with a canon before...

"Same." said Sheik. "To this day whenever we use items with ammunition when we perform matches for fun, I am still amazed of the capabilities they have."

Meanwhile, the two controversial kings were speed-walking their way to the back of the store, with only the latter acknowledging the presence of fans. Even so, it was the typical quick wave of the hand, the split-second look with a straight face being enough to tell the smart ones that he had no time to talk. Though, Dedede was the main one making the hand movements while Bowser mostly ignored everyone.

"We're almost there…" His heart was racing with anticipation and excitement. "Okay, okay, I see 'em…"

"Why are _those_ four with them?' blinked Dedede.

"Who cares? Now lemme pull my camera out and watch them in case they go anywhere else last minute."

"...Nope, I don't think they're going anywhere." Dedede shook his head. "Snake is currently talking to one of the employees and everyone else is just watching, except the ones that were apparently already here."

"Well if anything, that gives us an added bonus." Bowser's grin was growing larger than ever, finally having out his camera. His day just kept getting better and better. How long would it have lasted? Ask the Star Spirits. "Duck down and let me record."

"Ooh! Try focusing on Meta Knight first!" The penguin was nearly jumping out of his skin. "I want to make Kirby jealous by showing him this when we get home!"

Seconds later, the recording began focusing on Kirby's rival. The winged captain of the Halberd in particular was shifting his eyes between Snake and all the weapons on the wall for display.

"Take a picture!"

"Shhhhh!"

Meta Knight, however, had the occasional general look around the area he was in, as it happened to be a personal habit of him, as well as millions of people from all walks of life. Yet as he was doing so, what stood out was the sudden flash coming from a few yards from him.

"...?"

Rule #1: If one were to use a flash camera, he or she had to be sure that it was far enough of a distance to take a picture. Otherwise, the victim would have noticed and begin to feel some sort of suspicion.

Clearly, King Bowser Koopa and King Dedede had to learn the hard way, rather going by the book. Worst mistake of the day; things could have only gone downhill from there...

Now, this was not the first time Meta Knight noticed someone taking a picture of him. But very rarely was it with a camera. Typically, the only time flashy cameras were around him was when he was either with paparazzi, or whenever he was standing on a red carpet for an event.

The fact that the unusual scenario had taken place made him wonder. For a general opinion, he tapped his fellow knight on the shoulder.

"...Perhaps this was what you were speaking, Shovel Knight?"

Hearing his question and watching the direction the wielder of Galaxia was pointing in also made Bayonetta turn, and eventually Snake by the time he was done conversing with the employee on a certain item in particular.

By the time all four of them were staring, they were now hearing sounds of arguing, a shuffle of an item, until finally, the sound of an item dropping to the floor, supposedly breaking a little. The item of the situation happened to be the camera Meta Knight was referring to. It was bounced around a little coming into view, finally remaining in place. Though, it was too far away for everyone to tell that the lens were cracked.

…

With a familiar, fingerless hand reaching out to grab said camera, Meta Knight's feeling of dumbfoundedness quickly evolved into a form of irritation in a matter of seconds.

"Wait a minute… Oh no, _don't_ tell me…" His glare under the mask remained hidden.

"Is that…?"

"Dedede, come out!" The raise of Meta Knight's tone of voice was enough to earn the attention of everyone in the area, including Marth, Roy, Shadow, and Sheik.

Hesitantly, emerging from a shelf of sword cases just so happened to be the penguin culprit. Guilt was seen all across his face, with his hands being behind his back with the device. That guilty smirk was enough to confirm to everyone watching that Dedede was already in the wrong before they were to even discuss what he had done.

"Get over here. _Now_." A not pleased Meta Knight pointed to the floor. "Who else is with you? Bowser?"

Groaning being heard, Bowser Koopa finally decided to reveal himself to his victims. Yet unlike the other king, his facial expression had the look of dissatisfaction, as well as it expressing words such as: 'I don't care anymore, so have at me'.

He followed Dedede, who was already halfway across the aisle to approach his fellow rival from Planet Popstar. By the time Bowser approached him, Meta's remaining three acquaintances all eyed each other.

"What were you two doing?" asked Bayonetta.

"Uh…"

With another look of the camera, it did not take long for Snake to put the puzzle together. Though disappointed, he spoke between small laughs. "...Were you two spying on us? ...If so, that has got to be the poorest spy mission ever. So you two _were_ following us here."

Shovel Knight facepalmed with a shake of his head mumbling under his breath. "I knew it… I knew it all along... Fox McCloud was right; trust your instincts... I should have warned them more... "

"You know what," Suddenly, an enraged Marth Lowell made his way over. Though he completely ignored Dedede, all of his anger was focused on one particular dragon-like turtle. His index finger was within inches of touching his nose. "I bet that was all _your_ idea. What is your problem today? You have been acting as if you were nothing but a _fool_ all morning!"

"Seriously." Roy rushed and stood by his side. "What is wrong with you?"

"What _isn't_ wrong with him?" Shadow glared at the notorious Smashers with folded arms.

"...I'm leaving…" Now Bowser's current look explained to the opposition that he had no desire being in Warriors United anymore. Slowly, yet with one more head turn, he began to make his way out of the store of weaponry.

"..." Dedede constantly shifted his head between Bowser, and the group of four that were being spied on. Then without another thought, he quickly sped after Bowser. "Hey! Wait for me!"

* * *

 **My apologies for being a little late today, but it's still being published on a Monday, so that's always great! But yeah, this time, Bowser does _not_ get his way, and times like these sets an example of what happens when he plan fails. Slowly, but surely, his fellow Smashers will begin to understand how poor Mario feels.**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. Were any of you actually hoping that they plan would have actually worked?**

 **2\. What would you have done if you find out you were being spied on by Bowser?  
**

 **Next chapter, Ganondorf's gonna be the character in the spotlight. ...Oh boy...**


	7. Chapter 7: I'm Just a Kid!

Bow Before Your King

Chapter 7 - I'm Just a Kid!

 **Okay, so I feel like it's time to take a break from Bowser for now. And as for Dedede, I still think he needs a bit more attention, so more Dedede time soon! But with Bowser out of the spotlight, Ganondorf has to take his place. After all, he was barely in the first and third chapters, and the chapter after that, he received as much attention as Incineroar, who's only a side character, so he has some time to make up.**

 **It is still "January 12, 2019" in this fic just so you all know. ...Man, seven chapters and we're still on the same day, lol. But don't worry, the first day of this fic is almost up, and we'll move on from there. What will Ganondorf do exactly to tick people off? Knowing him, it can be almost anything. Oh well, we'll find out and see...**

 **~KF**

* * *

It was nearing four in the afternoon. In spite of it not raining for a bit, judging by one look at the sky, one did not even need to pay attention to his or her local news station to find out on whether or not mother nature called for precipitation that evening. At that point, it seemed that it was turning into a storm. Perfect Saturday to stay in doors. But, if only it was that simple, especially if one waited until the last minute to prepare. There were quite a few people that happened to be in that boat.

Thus, it meant that there was the large possibility of high traffic when it came to the sidewalks, streets, and local stores. It was not uncommon for people to purchase a few extra treats and snacks before making it home in time.

Little Mac, Ryu, and Ike were three of those people. They in particular heard from Richter Belmont that Wolf O'Donnell was planning on showing his friends some new horror movie that came out recently. Unlike Dedede's situation, it was actually new at the time. His fans recommended it to him, and so he wanted to see for himself. Though, he decided that it was not his best interest to watch alone, and thus, he invited a few friends to watch it together within a few hours.

And so, some of his fellow fighters had to get snacks for the small get together. Sure, the mansion had a vending machine cafeteria, yet most likely, almost certainly, their master would not have been that fond of the idea of having the majority of the snacks taken away from the vending machine just for a movie. Besides, within each snack purchase, the process would have been very long and time consuming. Smash Mart was the obvious best choice.

"I still don't get it on why they call them 'Nike & Ike's..." Ike from Fire Emblem (in his Radiant Dawn form) was seen eyeing a certain candy that to this day he still wondered about. "I mean, most likely my name didn't inspire them, because I wasn't even thought of in the real world when they were invented..."

"They were released in 1940 I believe." Little Mac pointed out.

"But I'm not from the real world." Ike reminded him with a shake of his head. "So no one there knew what I was, so I don't know where that name came from."

"Perhaps the idea came from somebody else who was named Ike." Ryu guessed. "You can look it up and talk about them later. We have a small job to do, and we need to do our part here..."

While they continued to shop in the candy aisle as if they were literally 'kids in a candy store', Ganondorf Dragmire happened to be near the scene as well, as he entered the double doors of Smash Mart not too long ago.

It was rare for the Gerudo to run errands for people, let alone for his fellow Smashers. Yet when it came to Princess Toadstool, he never thought too much of it. The Melee veteran informed him of her infamous tea party that was scheduled for that day, though much to her dismay, for her special tea, she was missing the one ingredient that held superior.

Sugar.

How can the Mushroom Kingdom's princess forget sugar of all things? Might as well have forgotten about the actual tea itself. Perhaps her excitement got the best of her. Nevertheless, the only reason to why Dragmire was seemingly okay with retrieving the necessary item for her tea recipe was simply because of the fact that Ganondorf already happened to be in Smash Mart at the time.

However, that only led to even more questions? Why Ganondorf of all fighters? Was his personality not entirely the opposite of Peach's? He was known to be one of the most notorious villains in Nintendo's history, as well as newcomers such as Ridley and Dark Samus. He was not called 'the King of Evil' for nothing. But for Peach, she was simply one of those people that somehow always seen the good in people, even her arch-nemesis Bowser Koopa. She figured if she could tolerate him at times, why not Ganon? Just because of the popular opinion that he was the better villain? It did not matter to her. If anything, she considered it to be a good social move in an attempt so that the two could form somewhat of a mutual relationship. Mario was well aware of this habit that was shown since Smash era number two, and as much as he desired for her to disregard the idea, he knew that her hard work and determination was something that was never to be underestimated, so he never made that much of an attempt to reject the idea as much as he desired to. All he typically did was give her a warning, and contact him immediately if something were to go seriously wrong.

But that was a side topic that was to be discussed for another time. The Dark Lord was already in Smash Mart just for a simple look around, after already making a stop at Warriors United, his bus dropping off not long after Bowser and Dedede fled the scene. Luckily for Peach, he happened to get in touch for him only a couple minutes after he wandered over to the supermarket. Ganon never thought for it to be that much of a deal. Just retrieve the item, proceed to the self-checkout, and make a simple purchase before the next bus was to arrive. He had no intentions on remaining in Smash Mart for an extra hour, or else the state of boredom would be too much for Dragmire to handle, and he had no desire to be caught in the rain.

Upon approaching the candy aisle, his ears picked up the voice of three familiar characters, three that he knew all too well, thanks to the amount of time spent with them in the mansion, in spite of not interacting with them personally as much as Master Hand recommended to his Smashers.

By the time he turned the corner, he was immediately recognized by Ike, Ryu, and Little Mac. With Ryu giving a brief wave, he turned his head back as well as the other two to continue their discussion, placing down more snacks in the cart.

"So, what time are we supposed to be in the auditorium?"

"No later than seven." Ike answered Ryu. "That's when it's supposed to start. Corrin and Captain Falcon are gonna pick up the pizza later, so yeah. This is gonna be a fun Saturday night despite the rain."

With a smirk responding to his own, Little Mac made one head turn, which resulted in his whole body making a complete rotation to see Lucina approaching with Ness.

"Oh, hi."

"Hello."

"Hi, guys!"

"You ready for tonight?" Little Mac questioned.

"I suppose so." Lucina took a quick second to remove her hair back from her eyes. "I'm not the biggest fan of horror, but I guess I can take a moment to step out of my comfort zone."

"...What, you guys are watching a movie?" Ness apparently was not aware of the plan at all.

Now knowing this too late, Marth's Echo Fighter immediately regretted her choice of words. "...Um... Yes, Ness. That's what we're doing tonight... However, I'm afraid it will be... 'too much'."

"...Too much?" He blinked. "What do you mean 'too much'? I can handle it!"

"Um... No you can't..." Street Fighter, Ryu, jumped to Lucina's side. "Hate to break it to ya kid, but it's better safe than sorry."

"But... But..." His blinking occurred again. "...Aww, c'mon guys! Did any of you play Earthbound or at least watched a Let's Play of it on SmashTube? Do you realize how dark that game is?"

"Using your game is not an excuse." Ryu shook his head. "And the gameplay of Earthbound does not compare to a real life thriller movie we're about to see tonight. I'm pretty sure that it's best for you to not undergo nightmares for the next week..."

"But, why? Is it because I'm a kid? If so, it doesn't matter! I should be able to go!"

As they all continued to argue over the matter, Ganondorf proceeded to grab the pack of sugar Peach was referring to, thanks to princess sharing a picture of what particular kind of sugar she needed for her recipe. Even though Ganon had literally done the task before a couple times prior, Peach wanted to make sure, in order to avoid having him waste time by going right back to Smash Mart, which would be more than enough for him to reach his limit.

"No! You're not watching and that's final!" He conveniently heard Lucina's statement right when she told off the Earthbound hero.

"Miss Lucina? Someone wants your autograph over here."

Shifting to another woman's voice, she sighed as she faced back, yet not out of irritation. Yes, she might not have been prepared for the fame prior to her debut in Sm4sh, yet she had more patience than some of the other Smash Mansion residents. Besides, at least it was not the real world. A simple autograph would have been fine.

"Stay here." She eyed Ness pointing to the white floor beneath them. "I'll be right back."

Upon leaving, Little Mac, Ike, and Ryu were all set to leave the area.

"Alright, we're done here."

"But, what about the kid?" Ike reminded Little Mac, pointing to the red-capped boy. "We can't just leave him here."

"..."

That was when the three took advantage of the silence to eye Ganondorf one by one, the orange haired powerhouse only staring back in return with no words.

"...Mind watching the kid until Lucina returns?" Up went Ryu's right eyebrow. "I'm sure it'll only be for a few moments."

"..."

"..."

"...Fine..."

"Okay..."

The main villain of The Legend of Zelda did not know what went through his mind at the time. He had already discovered the item Peach requested, and all that was left for him to do was to purchase it, and head out by the bus stop to wait. Now he had to babysit Ness of all people and have the patience enough to deal with him until Lucina returned. Like Bayonetta, being around kids was never his forte, though at least the Umbra Witch was slightly more tolerant when it came to it. For all one would have known, all Dragmire had to do was to leave Ness alone, not caring what happened to him in the end. He was not his kid, so he was not his responsibility. By law, he was not legally obligated to protect him from anything, said law happening to be the only reason to why the Smasher chose not to commit any crimes. Suffering the consequences was definitely not worth it.

Yet despite all of this, Ganon chose to stay with him? When it came to his way of thinking, it was quite absurd to say the least. However, he would have assumed that the biggest reason to why he chose not to even move was because of something he chose to think about.

A horror movie? At seven? How come no one informed him? Who's idea was it at the time? Sure, when it came to entertainment, technology was never exactly on top of Ganondorf's list, yet ever since he started smashing in Melee, he slowly became more interested as time went on. He had seen quite a few horror movies in previous Smash eras, which eventually ended up being his favorite genre by far, with the exception of the villains not meeting up to his expectations usually. Pushing that major criticism to the side, if he could watch a thriller with no problem, why not Ness? Because he was a kid? Nonsense. Was it really that big of a deal for children of his age to watch something that for all he knew might have been Rated R?

Then again, Ganon never paid attention to the rating at all when it came to the movies, mainly because of him not even being aware that the system even existed, which as a result, led to him wanting Ness's opinion on the matter. "...What is it that they are so concerned about?"

"..." Ness meanwhile, instead of pouting on why the kid never got his way thanks to responsible adult, Lucina, chose to stare at Ganondorf right in the eyes. Him suddenly speaking caused him to nimbly shake his head in attempt to respond verbally. "Oh... Well, I don't know. I don't know why it's such a big deal. Lucas I could understand. Even Squirtle or Kirby. But me? They have no idea of what I've been through before coming here! I'm sure at this point everyone in the mansion (except for the newcomers) know about Giygas and how creepy he was when I had to fight him with my friends! If I can handle that, I can definitely handle watching a movie for two hours!"

Perhaps if Dragmire was a parent, he would have most likely understood. Yet he never had children, and as stated previously, he was not even that fond of kids in the first place. Thus, he had to agree with the large-headed tween to a certain extent. To him, Lucina and the others were exaggerating. All one had to do was to simply stare at the large screen in the auditorium, watch the main characters interact with one another as the plot developed, and anticipate the climax. The fact that the adults of the mansion assumed that it would cause so much trauma for children such as Ness or Lucas was simply beyond Ganon, so the Goddesses very well knew that it was something fighter number ten could never wrap his head around.

As a side note, him not being invited to witness whatever horror-flick that was about to be shown that evening was something that he was wondering about. Just because he was perceived as unlikeable be most of his Smashmates did not mean anything. Horror-flick watching might as well have been one of his personal hobbies. It was not as if he would have gotten in the way or anything. With this, in combination to Ness's situation, the following move made by Ganon ended up being the result of everything that flowed through his head.

"...If it interests you, perhaps we could watch it together."

"You mean it!?" Judging by the immediate shocking response, Ness clearly did not care if the offer was coming from the villain of all Smashers or not. An offer was an offer, and if it was an offer for something that he wanted, who was he to reject the idea? It seemed as if there was the possibility that he still could have gotten his way after all. Maybe fate did intend for the two to be together at that moment.

Ganon nodded in confirmation. "I have my own reasons to why I plan on attending, yet with you joining me, perhaps we could both see it together. All that is required of us to do is to simply play our cards right."

* * *

 **You see, as long as Ganondorf is motivated by something that he could relate to, he could fit in with almost any situation. Yet at the same time, it is typically easier said than done. Sometimes you need to think outside the box when it comes to stuff like this. So hopefully that'll be a way of having Ganon interacting with people over than the other villains of the mansion. So...**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. Ganon has no idea how wrong he is right now. But, will his plan actually work somehow?**

 **2\. What would others think of Ganon's decision making if he actually makes it in the auditorium with Ness of all people?**

 **3\. Do you think Ness would be completely tolerant of the movie, or is he about to be scarred for life? Take your pick.**

 **I will see you all next week with how things turn out!**


	8. Chapter 8: What Can Possibly Go Wrong?

Bow Before Your King

Chapter 8 - What Can Possibly Go Wrong? (Part 1)

 **(Like I said in my profile, this chapter was supposed to come out last night, but the only reason to why it's late is because of my laptop dying on me, but it's here!)**

 **Alright, so we get to spend time with Ganondorf once again today. This chapter fortunately ended up being posted earlier on a Monday which is a plus. I don't wanna spoil stuff here for obvious reasons, so let's get right on to it. But before, I need to respond to two guest reviewers really quick.**

 _ **Guest:** _**I was just thinking about how I was portraying Ganondorf in this story. Glad you like how I'm handling him. He's basically a "gentle" version of Bowser, with that calm exterior you mentioned. However, I hope I don't make him seem like too boring of a character to which he has no emotions. He's even smirking way more in his victory animations. So maybe it's best if he stays calm, while expressing some sort of emotion at the same time. SmashKing24's "Black Ain't Your Color" portrayed Ganon perfectly, so I'm using it as a guide. Thanks!**

 _ **El:**_ **Yeah, Ganondorf is the most difficult of the three. And even though I've only played "Kirby's Epic Yarn" for the Wii in regards to Kirby games, I don't find Dedede that hard to portray. Some people portray him to be a really big jerk, yet if anything, I feel that if anything, he could be a bit annoying. But the "misunderstood" part has something to do with the huge controversy surrounding him being an anti-hero/villain, but more on that will come later. Oh, and she thinks Smash is too violent? Lol, if Smash was "too violent", than that means all fighting games are violent basically. Let's not talk about what would happen if she ever sees Mortal Kombat.**

 **~KF**

* * *

Waiting and children. Enough said.

Well, that was the short way of putting it. Though for an explanation, of course it was a long story. Ganondorf Dragmire remembered the time when the movie was set to begin in the Smash Mansion's auditorium at seven in the evening, and it just so happened to be fifteen minutes before the scheduled time, which triggered an excited Ness unsurprisingly.

However, something just had to ruin the boy's moment. Since Ganon had no intentions on being caught with Ness of all people whatsoever, he decided that it was his best interest to have Ness wait in his room and arrive a couple minutes late. The King of Evil figured that upon the movie's starting time, all of the auditorium's lights would be off, which would have increased the chances of a couple certain fighters never being noticed. Though, just to be on the safe side, Dragmire decided to head in with Ness a couple minutes afterwards, further adding into his annoyance.

Currently, if one was watching, he or she would have assumed that the two Smash veterans were having some sort of 'staring contest' with one another. Ganon remained standing with tied up arms, eyeing Ness with a straight look, who happened to be sitting on the corner of his bed. Yet, with Ness blinking a couple times, followed by the gerudo's blink, and no words being immediately spoken such as 'you lost' or 'I won', the thought of a staring contest taking place would have went out the window.

Ganondorf's head leaned forward a bit, still not bothering to force a word out. Nonetheless, with Ness's third blink, the boy could not have taken the silence treatment any longer.

"...What are we waiting for!?"

"..." Sighing due to the sudden yelling, Dragmire shook his head gradually, glancing back at Ness promptly. "It is not that time yet. We are to remain here until it is time for us to go."

"...But we are going to miss the movie!"

"We will _not_." Fighter twenty-three's volume raised a few notches with a glare. "We are to not leave this room until I say so. Nothing you do, nor say, is going to change my mind. _Deal_ with it."

Perhaps Ganondorf did in fact made the right move by not having kids. With children, not only they would have been a major distractions for the gerudo's future evil intentions with Hyrule, but also, if he was targeted, than it would not have been a surprise for him if his offspring were immediately on the radar as well.

While the concept of children was the main topic, Ganon's door opened to reveal none other than Young Link, Toon Link, the Ice Climbers, the Duck Hunt duo, Villager, and Lucas.

"..." His mouth opening slightly to make a small noise, in combination with his right eyebrow being lifted was more than enough to confirm his curiosity and confusion. Ganondorf instantly shifted his head to Ness. "What are _they_ doing here?"

"I told them about the movie and they wanted to come!" He explained, taking a brief second to eye his best Smasher friend. "...Well,... everyone but Lucas and Villager..."

The blonde boy himself pointed towards the other kids in self-defense. "They made me go with them! I don't wanna be remembered as 'the kid who didn't put his big boy pants on and watch a horror movie'!"

"Me too!" said Villager.

"I didn't want to be involved in this, but as much as I don't want to get in trouble, I'm curious to see what the movie will be like myself, so I stayed with them." Young Link elaborated on his intentions. "Besides, I didn't want to be bored for the rest of the night... even if I have to be with _you_ of all people..."

"..." Without question, the mind of the seven foot tall villain was flooded with a million thoughts flowing through at once, which included a mixture of questions, complaints, and even insults he could throw to all the innocent children plus the animal duo standing in front of the doorway, the latter category being solely for Young Link half the time.

...Hold on a minute... _Animal duo?_

That was when his attention specifically focused on Duck Hunt, more so on the infamous dog himself, notorious for his behavior back in the classic Nintendo days.

"...Explain _that_ , then?"

Watching in the direction of his pointed finger, Ness's friends knew that they did have quite a bit of explaining to do in regards to the animal's involvement.

Toon Link sighed, wanting to take that role. "Okay... We were already playing with Duck Hunt before we heard the news from Ness, who texted us by the way. We were all getting excited before the Duck Hunt dog started barking. We thought that he wanted to go to, so here we all are!"

"We were gonna tell Bowser Jr., but he would been annoying the whole time." Nana the Ice Climber added.

"..." The level of irritation when up from four to seven. Yet at the same time, it could have been even worse for Ganon. For that situation in particular, he decided that at the end of the day, as long as they stood out of his way, he would choose to stay out of theirs. "...Fine... We'll all go together when I say it is time. Do not interact with anyone in the hallways, since none of us know who exactly will attend the viewing of the thriller besides Ryu, Lucina, Mac, and Ike. Do not make any noise, and stand by me at all times. I'd rather not deal with any children wandering off."

"And finally," His finger pointed at the Duck Hunt dog. "keep _him_ quiet."

* * *

To Dragmire's surprise, all of the children accompanying him, including the Duck Hunt Duo correctly followed his instructions with no if's, and's, nor but's about it. In spite of that, it was best for him to continue to keep his mouth shut in order to not jinx anything. That would have _definitely_ been anyone's worst case scenario. He hoped that no one would have had the nerve to state the most dreaded phrase in history. But then, who would have been stupid enough to say just that? Probably either anyone that never had a brain, or anyone who never lived that long to have enough experience.

Ganondorf was in fact thankful that he lived on the Melee floor, so he never had to have a great amount of impatience to reach the ground floor. However, his level of patience had to come in play, thanks to the kids wanting to go to the cafeteria to retrieve snacks. Not only dinner for the Smash Mansion began almost an hour ago (which was still going at the time), but there was also the fact that they all already ate their food. Dragmire knew very well that the only reason to why they had the desire to travel back to one of the most popular rooms in the mansion was because of them wanting to grab a few snacks so that they could all enjoy them while watching the movie. The notorious villain in particular never really cared for sweets at all, with cake and lemon meringue pie being two of the few exceptions.

But _other_ people wanted to grab items from the vending machine? Great. Now Ganondorf had to waste time standing still, ignoring whoever was in the cafeteria at the time eating their meal, and eyeing the kids one-by-one as they all took their turn.

"...Oh yeah, dogs can't have sugar, right?"

Lucas nodded to Ness's blink. "Don't _ever_ feed dogs sugar. One time, there was somehow a candy bar on the floor near Boney at home, and he almost ate it! Dad saved his life!"

"Enough chitter-chatter." The orange-haired Melee veteran wanted the small talk to continue no longer. "We need to get moving; it is already inconvenient for me to be traveling with you all, yet it seems that we have our own reasons to head to the auditorium. I, for some reason, never received a verbal invitation from any of my fellow Smashers, despite most knowing _of_ who I am. You all are in a far worse position than me for obvious reasons. We will head into the auditorium and sit in the back row so that it is not likely to raise suspicion. It is exactly two minutes to seven, so we shall walk slowly and quietly. Understood?"

Upon turning on his heel to make his way out, all of the children Smashers involved took a glance at one another standing in place.

"...Ya sure this is gonna work, Ness?"

"Of course it is!" Ness bobbed his head up and down rapidly to Popo. "It's gonna work because it _has_ to work! What can possibly go wrong?"

Young Link leaned his head back a bit.

* * *

By the looks of it, quite a few mansion residents got word of the horror-flick that was set to play that evening. Including Little Mac, Lucina, Ryu, and Ike, there was Fox and Falco (who had no care if the whole thing was Wolf's idea), Dedede, Bayonetta, Robin, Dark Pit, Ken, Samus, Captain Falcon, Shulk, Meta Knight, Mewtwo, and somehow R.O.B. (who only accepted the offer due to curiosity). There were of course some Assist Trophies and Pokemon that came to the mix, so it was safe to say there were a little more than thirty beings, more than enough for a small party in the Smash Mansion. Then again, unauthorized parties were strongly against the rules. Literally no resident had to be reminded of the time Funky Kong the spirit came over one day and threw a party on the Ultimate floor, and managed to invite almost everyone that was considered trustworthy to others.

There was a large projector screen above the stage, which if one applied common sense, he or she would have assumed that it was for the movie to be shown. Typical for movie theaters of course, and the mansion's auditorium seemed as they were in fact in an actual movie theater, which many claimed to be the best part since it was right in their own home. After all, it was only up to five floors down with a few corners to turn.

Near the stage were R.O.B. and Wolf O'Donnell himself, using the laptop to make sure everything was just right for the movie to begin.

"Okay..." His uncovered eye suddenly blinked. "Everything seems to be the order. I've already put the DVD in."

R.O.B. the robot sighed. He knew deep down that not even halfway before 'Chainsaw Destruction: Texas Style' finished, he was going to regret it. Deeply. Everyone and their brother would have known that horror movies were never exactly his forte. Yet for that situation, the Brawler realized that he rarely experienced watching horror movies at all, and so, with quite a bit of pondering, he decided to give it a chance.

"Huh?"

Fox McCloud's rival immediately shifted his head to his right to stare at a popcorn mess on the floor, the lupine and robot raising their heads slightly to find F-Zero racer, Captain Falcon, eyeing them back with his mouth opened a bit. Waluigi took role as the innocent bystander, eyeing the mess before shifted his head back and forth everyone, including Rodin three steps behind the notorious Assist Trophy. Put two and two together, and one would have got the answer within zero point two seconds.

"Aw, come on!" Zororark shouted from the back of Rodin. "The movie is about to start!"

A groan from the Brawl mercenary was sounded.

"Look, Master Hand informed me that I was responsible. Clean it up."

-/-

Five minutes past seven, and the movie began. Currently, there was a scene to where the movie seemed to show some sort of prologue.

...

"Move!"

"Ah!

"Ugh!"

"Off!"

"*Bark*"

"Sh!"

"Shhhhh!"

A few irritated movie watchers turned to face a decet of iconic Smash characters shuffling in the back row of the auditorium. Sure, there was the chance that they might have been seen upon entering, yet, not much noise was heard prior. Regardless of that, since there was quite a few sounds currently, it was enough for them to be considered 'noisy' in the movie theater, especially with the bark that was sounded.

To Ganondorf's surprise, besides Duck Hunt being the most likely Smasher to be exposed, not one individual bothered to face around to eye them. Therefore, literally no one could waste five seconds to identify at least one of them, despite some of the voices sounding very child like. ...Meh, perhaps it was all thanks to the loudness of the movie.

"You stepped on my 'Milkin-Way'!"

"Not my fault!"

"Shhh!" Ganondorf Dragmire already had second thoughts of the kids tagging along with them. He knew going alone was the safe option. "Be _quiet._ You two can tear each other apart over the chocolate treat for all I care. But _not_ here. _Not_ now."

"..."

"..."

With an irritated Toon Link taking one more quick second to glare at Popo, both remained in their seats, having no choice but to listen one of the most dominant villains in Nintendo history. As for the rest of the children, their were almost as if staring at the projector screen was their job. If Dragmire happened to be looking at the time, he would not have recalled one moment where any of them moved their eyes away, not even the Duck Hunt Dog, nor duck.

Yet since he himself had his eyes fixated on the horror-flick playing in front of him. Just two hours. Two hours of watching a simple horror movie with kids by his side, plus two common everyday animals. Sure, the latter was not on his list of expectations, yet in the end, it should have never been that difficult to deal with. Right?

...Right?

* * *

 **One of the kids said the dreaded phrase. Great. Anything and everything is going to go wrong in the next chapter, since I decided to split into two parts because of me thinking it was necessary to end it here. But in all honesty, I really don't know how I feel about this chapter in terms of my writing and all. What do you all think?**

 **Really surprised how fast this story is taking off so far in regards to reviewers, favs/follows, and views altogether, in comparison to most of my previous fanfictions, so thank you all for the feedback and making this one of my top ten most popular fics here based on the stats (been writing on here since 2012 you know). It's best to raise awareness that these three fighters still exist despite the roster having over seventy (soon to be over eighty) characters!**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. Who is the most/least likely child to get scared of the movie? What about all the rest of the children involved?**

 **2\. Do you guys like it that Young Link is naturally the most responsible?**


	9. Chapter 9: WCPGW Part 2

Bow Before Your King

Chapter 9 - What Can Possibly Go Wrong? (Part 2)

 **Okay, so I got quite a few reviews last chapter, so thanks a lot to you guys. So it basically confirms that people are still interested in the main kings in Smash. This chapter in particular will be the second and final part to "What Can Possibly Go Wrong?". Of course, anything with a dreaded phrase basically means that the world is in trouble. The Smashers already had to deal with Galeem in World of Light after all. I'll respond to these guest reviews and we'll get started.**

 _ **Eli:**_ **If Young Link does end up getting scarred up for life, then he'll immediately tell Link, Zelda, or Sheik, which means that Ganondorf is going to be chewed out, which will most likely happen anyway thanks to Ness. Speaking of him, for the second question it what in regards to him being the oldest when it comes to the kids. But yeah, it'd basically be his own fault though for getting involved in something he could have avoided.**

 _ **Guest:**_ **Thank you! Yeah, with more heavies coming in every game, the veteran heavies have to share the spotlight with them. This time we got Incineroar, King K. Rool, and Ridley, the latter having yet to make their debut here. As for Ridley himself, he is set to appear soon as this progresses.**

 **Oh, and one more thing. About that name of the movie, I made that name up, but the movie actually exists and it's called "The Texas Chainsaw Massacre." just so you know. And judging by the name alone, you could tell that this whole thing is going to end bad. At this point, it's not "if" it's going to end bad, it's more of a matter of "when."  
**

 **~KF**

* * *

"...So, what's gonna happen to them? Are they gonna get tortured?"

"Who knows. Maybe a superhero that can do no wrong can save the day?"

"This is a horror movie, Toon Link. Superhero movies are more for the action/adventure genre..."

One could have made an inference from Toon Link and Ness's conversation that the movie had yet to cross the half-hour mark, and things were already going wrong in the thriller. Currently, two male protagonists were all tied up in a barn, with another man attempting to intimidate them with that smug look of his.

Yet all the while, nothing major occurred at the time as far as the whole 'horror' aspect was involved. Viewing this was slowly, yet surely proving to be rather boring for Ganondorf Dragmire, his head resting in the palm of his right hand that was increasingly growing numb. Though at that point, he could have cared less. What were the antagonist's intentions? Why did certain horror movies always kidnap all the protagonists except one? Why does that one protagonist somehow ended up either surviving or is killed off last? Why did some horror flicks follow almost every cliche in the book?

Now, the latter in particular never applied to Chainsaw Destruction: Texas Style. Nevertheless, the couple cliches that Dragmire discovered in a matter of minutes were far too blatant for him to disregard. Sure, the movie was barely a third of the way finished. However, it never stopped Ganon to take a second to ponder to himself.

 _"This so-called 'thriller' appears to be uninteresting for my taste... There are individuals here that seem either frightened, sympathetic for the protagonists, or cheerful for the poor excuses of antagonists to claim victory later on. Of course the ones right near me are mostly the former, with medium-sized, pointy-earned boy pitying said protagonists... In what world am I astonished by all this? Suppose this is not even worth my time. I could be easily either at the gymnasium training myself, or practicing for the tournaments. They are better time killers in my personal opinion..."_

"I can't take it!"

Out of nowhere, Luigi the Mario Bro was seen racing through the aisle from the front and center row to the door, pushing right on through and almost breaking it in the process. Not many even realized he was even in the auditorium in the first place. Perhaps someone invited him?

Yet such information was insignificant. Besides, if anyone that had to potential to be scared easily, the kids were the ones that Ganondorf had to worry about. He eyed each one of them carefully. Young Link and Popo appeared to be slightly nervous, yet keeping their composure. Lucas and Villager looked as if they were about to scream their lungs out. Although, for some reason, the Villager never even blink in spite of his obvious overall feeling of what he was watching. Surely it was something Ganon had yet to figure out. It was actually not the first time the Villager had seen a horror movie, and no ever found out why he looked so horrified at the content, yet barely even blinking.

Besides them, Toon Link had his hangs together, rapidly shaking in his seat (though not enough for him to have a public freak-out of some sort), and finally, Ness, Nana, and the Duck Hunt Dog were simply viewing the project screen with curiosity, the actual duck of the Duck Hunt Duo covering his eyes despite already hiding under the dog's seat.

Much more to Ganondorf's dismay, there was another problem. The Inkling Girl from Splatoon decided to join in on the fun after Ness apparently forgot to forward the text to her so that she could be involved in the auditorium, Ganon unfortunately having to shift his legs slightly so that she could pass, instead of using her recovery in the Smash matches. But besides her, it was not to the point to where Ganon had to get to the point to where he was going to rage. Link knew it all too well that it happened quite a few times in the mansion, as well as anyone else that debuted before Ultimate. Yet the heroes of Smash never had to worry in the end simply because of Master Hand. A few sessions of yoga with Wii Fit Trainer also did the trick.

That was another topic for another day, however. Lucas and Villager reacting in a way that he expected. Nothing more, nothing less. Not too much of a problem for the King of Evil. Last thing he needed was to have literally all of them screaming in terror and barking loud enough to the point where ones would have heard them from Master Hand's office. Almost no one knew that the kids were even watching, and for the couple that found them out were none other than Spring Man and Isabelle that came in late. Eyebrows were raised at the sight of the latter, yet if anything, that only proved Ganon's point. If she watched it without any problems, the kids had no reason to be scared, right?

No matter was the ending result was, anyone that said the dreaded phrase, 'What Can Possibly Go Wrong' in regards to a certain case scenario, there was no doubt that everything would progress rather smoothly, and it was rather unfortunate for Ganondorf, the gerudo not even hearing that comment from Ness.

And it was just about to bite him in the butt.

-/-

Nearly towards the end of the movie, over time, certain kids began to express all kinds of shock and terror on their poor faces. Lucas and Nana fell victim to the horror aspect of the movie first, as they were on the brink of losing it and scream and shout. Toon Link was not that far behind. Villager's eyes grew wider, yet no other emotion. Young Link and the Inkling Girl's jaw had dropped not too long ago, Popo had his hands over his mouth, and Ness for some reason would never stop blinking every few seconds out of shock.

Regardless of all that, Ganondorf Dragmire never paid attention to any of them for at least one second, since he was too busy criticizing and nitpicking at the movie. Although for him it ended up getting slightly better due to the climax, it was never enough for him. When it came to criticism in general, Dragmire made sure he never held back. ...Then when it came to other Smashers giving him constructive criticism, he just had to bring up how powerful he was in comparison to the rest of the cast just for the sake of his ego and pride. Hypocrisy much?

Anyway, by the time the notorious Nintendo villain took notice of the facial expressions of the kids, it was too little, too late.

One stab too many was just enough for Lucas.

"AHHHHHH!"

Due to the sudden screen, nearly every single Smasher, Assist Trophy, and Pokemon all looked at Lucas. ...Well, at least eye the direction the noise came from. The running that came with it half of a second later though was what made them identify the screamer. They all watched the poor PSI kid dashed out the auditorium door, it slamming shortly after.

"...Hey, wasn't that Lucas?" Lucina thought out loud, standing up from her spot. "Who brought him in here!?"

Noticing the direction he came from, she gradually shifted her eyes to her left, coming to the point of her staring at the only grown-up in the middle back row.

"... _You!_ " Her level of irritation went from zero to ten in a matter of moments. "Why'd you bring him in here? And you brought the rest of the kids, too? Ness! I told you that you couldn't come to the movie!"

Him telling both Ganon and Ness off was irrelevant to the latter, his hands covering his mouth as well as Popo's.

"I... I... I can't take this anymore!"

"Let's get out of here!"

Nana's suggestion did not have to be repeated for the rest of the kids. One-by-one, they all ran after each other through the auditorium's exit, not wanting to pay attention to even more offensive content for kids. A mixture of loud screams, cries, and shuffling was heard throughout the back of the auditorium, eventually making Wolf O'Donnell turn the lights on out of annoyance, also pausing the movie.

If only he would have done so sooner.

See, Donkey Kong just returned to the bathroom after tricking Diddy into thinking he was getting ready to witness a movie about romance (a movie that for DK, was a surprise to everyone that it was a genre that was not despised by him), much to the eyeroll of his nephew. Fighter number two had a soda in his hand, and when Toon Link was getting ready to pass him, Link's cartoon version accidentally slammed right into him, not only causing him to fall back and land on his bottom, but most importantly, the beverage in the monkey's hand ended up out of its container and splashing all over Donkey Kong.

...

Young Link all the while had a hand over his mouth, no one even noting that he was the only kid that remained.

The infuriated stare from Donkey Kong for some reason did not affect Ganondorf's blank look at all. Who was he to care? It was his drink, not his.

Unfortunately for him, his way of thinking never suited well with everyone.

* * *

 **Yeah, late again, but it was earlier than last week, so that's a plus.**

 **But anyway, yep. All we could think of is Ganondorf's consequence. The guy just couldn't understand unfortunately.**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. Who would bark the loudest at Ganondorf? Link, Zelda, or Lucina?**

 **2\. Would Ganondorf at least try to understand where Lucina is coming from at all?**

 **Yeah, that's all I have. Now next chapter, we are finally going to leave January 12, but that could also mean that you guys could be wondering what else is going to occur, so stay tuned!**


	10. Chapter 10: New Kid on Campus

Bow Before Your King

Chapter 10 - New Kid on Campus

 **I am so freaking sorry you guys, lol. Even though this isn't the first time a fic of mine hasn't been updated in a while, I know people really like this story, so that's why it's still a priority for me to continue. I know I have a lot of catching up to do since this story started to take place as the Smash Ultimate era began, but I have a plan of how I'm gonna catch up, but we'll talk more about that in a bit.**

 **Last chapter where we left off, Ganondorf took the kids out for a horror movie thinking that it was not going to be that big of a deal, and obviously it bit him in the butt. Now he's in big time trouble now... We'll see what happens from here on out.**

 **~KF**

* * *

 **January 13, 2019**

* * *

"You didn't listen to Lucina on what was asked of you, you've almost ruined the movie for everyone watching, and then to top it all off, you've now permanently scarred those kids for life. Way to go, Ganon. Just what do you have to say for yourself?"

"..."

"What were you trying to accomplish by including all those innocent kids there to witness something so disturbing, in spite of Lucina's warnings which you just to ignore?"

The moment when Link heard of the events that occurred the previous night, his natural instinct was confronting his main villain immediately. Though after a major conversation with Zelda, he decided to listen to his fellow Hyrulian by calming himself down and be patient to say something in the morning. Thus, taking advantage of the fact that none of the mansion residents were allowed to use the elevators. Link took the time to wait on his floor by the stairs for Dragmire to come down on his way to breakfast to share a few words with him about the incident. Ganon as usual, shared no emotions of regret whatsoever. Why would he have had that emotion? Ganon was always right as far as he was concerned.

"...Do you have anything to say...?" Link blinked after hearing no words from the taller smasher. "You still have to apologize to Donkey Kong and you owe him a soda from the vending machine today. And you of course also need to apologize to each and every one of those kids that came with you even though they should have know better as well, but Zelda already gave them a talk last night. Ganon, this has nothing to do with whether we are fond of each other or not. This is just downright unacceptable and I want to make sure you understand that. If you would have chose to not get yourself involved with something, which I do think it would have been interest to do so, this would have never happened."

With only a simple blink, Link knew very well that this was his worst case scenario. He concluded that Ganon somehow still did not understand the consequences of the kids who saw that movie with him. Even if he did somehow, it was not as if he was going to show it at the time. Though, Link was clearly not the type of person that would give up so easily when trying to reason with people. He of course did not care if he test Ganon's own patience. The principle of the matter was simply that he just had to understand that what he did was wrong.

"If you do not apologize for the ones that were involved, I will turn you in to the authorities will they will handle you themselves."

* * *

He had no intentions to, but Ganondorf Dragmire eventually apologized to Link, who ended up coming with him so that he could apologize to the kids that were near him, mainly because of the fact that a trip to the master's office was never part of his plans for that day.

After enduring the long breakfast line in the cafeteria as usual, he was now sitting at a table alone. Though he unsurprisingly never cared if he was alone at a table anyway. As long as consumed something in the morning, there was no problems.

However, something did manage to get his attention thanks to the surrounding fellow Smashers and Assist Trophies that were eating at other tables.

"Ooh, did you hear?" Pit's voice sounded. "Piranha Plant is coming today!"

That actually managed to have Ganon be so focused on those words to the point where his eyes actually turned in the angel's direction. Curiosity getting the better of people was something that was not uncommon, even if Pit's character appeared to be the exact opposite of Ganon's.

Olimar spoke up, sitting two seats Pit's left to save a spot for Palutena who was just now approaching the table. "I heard the rumors as well. But I think it's best to wait until Master Hand's official announcement is made."

"I just don't understand how a plant of all things can become a fighter, when you have plenty of other fighters that are clearly more deserving than a random Mario enemy." Dark Pit (Pitoo) stated sitting across from Pit, stuffing a piece of french toast into his mouth. He clearly represented as one one of the many people that never got the idea of Mario's plant-like foe into the mansion as a legitimate fighter. "I don't care about the whole Waluigi thing anymore..."

"Maybe because Waluigi was never meant to be a playable character." R.O.B. guessed. He never needed to consume anything for obvious reasons, yet he wanted to be friendly. "I mean, sure we have Daisy, but at least she actually plays a role in a Super Mario game. That makes a lick of sense to me. Waluigi has only appeared in spin-offs, and I personally think that neither Master Hand nor Nintendo cares about spin off Mario games being represented in Smash... even though we have Mario Kart stages..."

"Well, bottom line is that newcomers are always nice to see..." Bomberman the Assist Trophy concluded.

"Oh no..." Pit suddenly placed both of his hands on his head. "Lady Palutena, what are we gonna tell Viridi?"

"Wouldn't she love the fact that Piranha Plant is in?" asked Olimar.

"No..." Pit began to rapidly shake his head. "You don't understand. Viridi talks about plants _non-stop_. If we were to tell her, she'd be obsessed over it _all, **day**_. ...What are we gonna do?"

"Relax, Pit." Palutena chuckled slightly. "We'll just be honest with her and tell her as soon as it arrives here. Better to tell her now and get it over with than never."

At the time he did not know why, but Ganon always thought of newcomers entering the mansion to be rather interesting. Maybe one reason could have been that over time he always grew a bit bored of fighting the same opponents over and over again. The more he faced them, the more he predicted his opponents' movements. And since it went both ways, that meant that the opposing fighter predicted how Ganon acted in matches as well. Ridley was the latest edition to the Smash roster that earned his interest the most. That was not to say that he had a growing bond with the bane of Samus Aran's existence nowadays, it was just that he found him to be a rather interesting character overall, let alone an interesting opponent he would not have minded training with.

His train of thought was suddenly interrupted when Dedede, who ended up being right behind him since Dragmire sat rather close to the food, ended up having his jaw dropped upon eavesdropping on Pit's conversation with his friends.

"Piranha Plant? ...Today? ...Ooh, hold on a minute! I'm gonna sit with you guys!" He speed-walked his way over and sat with Pit's group, not caring if Dark Pit rolled his eyes at the fact that he was now directly next to the penguin. "What time is it comin' over here?"

"Well, if he is coming today, we don't know for certain." Olimar shook his head. "But best case scenario, sometime after breakfast. That to me is the best time for it to come. Otherwise, I'd say right before dinner."

"...Why not before breakfast?"

"Simply because it is rather too early in the morning. Breakfast here is always at seven, and we all know how this mansion runs when it comes to meal times."

 _"Attention, Smashers."_ All of a sudden, Master Hand's voice sounded on the intercom. _"Today is Sunday, January 13, 2019, which means that no matches are to take place today because of maintenance. However, perhaps you could all spend the day getting to know someone new that is set to arrive to the Smash Mansion in an hour."_

Though the cafeteria grew rather quiet, most of the eaters either shared quiet whispers with one another, or remained silent full of anticipation and excitement.

 _"The Piranha Plant from Super Mario is officially on its way here."_

Then as expected, the crowd cheered on. Fighter number seventy was finally set to make its debut in the mansion.

 _"Although he will not be playable for the game until January 31st, he will already be here in the meantime, since it stated that it was ready to make its journey here. Kirby has volunteered to be its guide for the mansion upon its arrival, and since Incineroar is the latest newcomer, it will escort it to its room, which will be right across from his. If you are interested in meeting the Piranha Plant, please be on your best behavior and make sure you set a good example of how one should act in the mansion. And yes, since it is in the Smash world, it can in fact speak when it wants to. The weather today is partly cloudy, fifty degrees farenheit. Thus, for those that get cold rather easily, I'd suggest you wear a light jacket. Thank you, and have a Smashing Fun Day!"_

Upon Master Hand finishing its announcement, the volume of the cafeteria completely skyrocketed.

"I wanna meet the Piranha Plant!" Pit said. "This will be so much fun!"

"I agree." Olimar nodded in agreement. "For some reason it reminds me of my Pikmin. I will make sure it makes itself at home since its gonna be the new kid on campus, basically. We have actual plants here, but I suppose living with a plant that has a mind of its own is something rather interesting to experience. I'm sure Kirby will be a great tour guide."

"I have a question." Bomberman suddenly thought of something. "Why is it Kirby in particular, anyway?"

"Oh, that's because he's one of the original twelve." Palutena replied. "These days Master Hand always gets one of the original twelve to guide newcomers around the mansion starting with this era in particular."

Dedede blinked. "...But why does it always have to be one of them? ...Because they were here first?"

"That's... kinda the point." Pit answered. "But hopefully, we'll all get a chance to meet the Piranha Plant soon. We _really_ got to make him feel comfortable here, so I do hope that people don't give it a hard time."

Dedede got into his mind. It was nothing against anyone from the original twelve at all, except for the one Smasher that butted heads with Dedede at times. But these days, he always felt as if Master Hand were putting the original members of the Super Smash Brothers on a high pedestal simply because they participated in the tournaments first. And worst of all, Kirby of all people just had to be the one that was set to show Piranha Plant around the mansion. For some reason, that rubbed Dedede the wrong way. Kirby, an original member of Smash, gets the privilege to be the center of attention for the newcomer shortly after it was scheduled to arrive. Of course it never sat well with him whatsoever.

Thus, another question popped into his head. Why not have Dedede be the one to show it around? Why not give him that privilege to do so? He literally owned a whole castle for Dreamland's sake, and he had been in the mansion for a while. Hence, the reason why he had quite a big idea of how the mansion ran. Though within the next several seconds of thinking, he became even more annoyed that Kirby had the perfect opportunity to get to know the plant before Dedede. It always had to be Kirby's way. Either his way or no way. He was already put on the highest pedestal ever in their home world, now this? How unacceptable.

Although, he was not just going a good Smash resident by not causing problems. He needed to do something about it. The brawler knew that simply talking to the authorities about the matter would not work in his favor. He needed to take matters into his own hands.

"Uh, Dedede? You alright?"

He suddenly snapped out of his own thoughts upon hearing Pit's voice.

"You haven't said anything in a while."

"Oh. Uh, yeah. I'm alright. Just wondering what the plant will be like."

"Personality wise?" He figured. "Oh, yes. It does seem to be a mystery! Not every mutated plant shows any emotions so this just makes it even more exciting!"

Personality when it came to the plant was the least of Dedede's concerns. With hard work and determination, the king was going to do whatever it took to take Kirby out of the spotlight for Piranha Plant just so that he could get his time to shine and interact with Piranha Plant first. It was the only way.

* * *

 **Typed this whole chapter on Saturday. So why did it take me so long to finally gets this out? Only because of other projects being in the way. But like I said, I never forgot about this fanfiction. I kinda missed writing it, so here you go. Now, I'm gonna be honest here and say that clearly at this point chapters aren't gonna come out every Monday. _However_ , at the very least I can say that you guys will never have to wait seven months for one chapter ever again (hopefully), since now I have even more motivation to continue it because of this. So still be on the lookout for updates! (Also, for those who are interested of what I've been working on, mainly my Survivor stories. My current one is the second one for the series, "Survivor - Emperors vs Knights", a SSB x Game X-Over that includes Greninja, Peach, Zelda, Sheik, Pac-Man, Mega Man, Shulk, Roy, Marth, Cloud, and even Shovel Knight and Knuckles from the Assist Trophy group as some of its contestants. Check it out if you have the time while you wait for another chapter of this to come out!**

 **So anyway, onto the chapter itself, Link himself confronted Ganon of the movie incident last night. Sure, Ganon could have used common sense and realized that letting children witness an R-rated horror movie was not exactly the best idea in the world, but Ganon's Ganon, and Ganon does what Ganon does. And in the end, it bit him in the butt, so maybe overtime he will finally put his ego aside and have a better understanding that children and R-rated horror movies never mixed, and that he found out the hard way.**

 **But other than that, Dedede is going to be the main character for the next chapter or two depending on how things work out. Long story short, he's acting like it's a whole race to make friends with the Piranha Plant before Kirby does just for the sake of beating Kirby. As petty as it sounds, with the little knowledge I have about Dedede and Kirby's relationship, this is basically it in a nutshell, though next chapter will say it all. So we'll see how this will turn out. (Plot twist: the next chapter for this story is already done. Be on the lookout for next Monday!)**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. Would this plan actually work for Dedede? Why or why not?**

 **2\. If it doesn't work, would Dedede have any regrets at all?**

 **3\. What do you think Piranha Plant's perspective would be on Dedede? (Sure, we may not know its personality just yet but I'm gonna ask anyway lol)**

 **I encourage everyone to review and it feels good to have this fic back up and running!**


	11. Chapter 11: New Kid on Campus Part 2

Bow Before Your King

Chapter 11 - New Kid On Campus Part 2

 **Yep. I'm back already!**

 **So after my long hiatus of this story before chapter ten was released, I had just enough motivation to get this out on the following Monday. This is one of my personal favorite fanfictions on here and I enjoy writing it, so this will just have to continue from here!**

 **Now last chapter we left off with Dedede basically wanting to swap positions with Kirby to be Piranha Plant's tour guide in order to steal the spotlight away from him so that he could talk to the plant instead. Now clearly Dedede's basically only doing this because of Kirby and not actually because of Piranha Plant but we'll see how things work out for this king...**

 **One more thing, I gotta respond to this guest review real quick.  
**

 _ **Smooth Criminal:**_ **Well to be honest, I haven't really gotten around to it. However, I think he might bring it up briefly at one point. But for right now, the most I can tell you that he's gonna have a "whatever" kind of attitude about it lol. Maybe he would think that as long as he's in with his kid (Junior) than I don't think it matters to him that much.**

 **~KF**

* * *

 _"Good morning, smash residents. Fighter number seventy, Piranha Plant, has just arrived. Please allow it to feel welcomed inside its new home for this era. Feel free to speak with it during his tour of the mansion which will occur shortly."_

About half an hour after breakfast, the next newcomer to the Smash Brothers officially made its arrival, and it was part of the Smash Family now. Because of the fact that sixty-nine came before seventy, Incineroar had the responsibility of escorting the Piranha Plant to its room upstairs, accompanied by Crazy Hand to make sure things ran smoothly.

Now given his name, Master Hand's younger brother was not always meant to be trusted when it came to dealing with situations. However, he still had authority, so as long as Crazy knew what he was doing, there were no major problems... most of the time.

"Alright, Piranha Plant!" The large, white-gloved hand talked after closing the door. "It's time for us to escort you to your room! We can take the elevator for today. I'm sure you don't want to travel five flights of stairs right now!"

Before the plant could say anything, Incineroar was already petting its head with a large grin. "Aye, this mansion is fun! You'll have a good time here! I hope I am picked to fight you first so I can learn your fighting style!"

The three residents of the mansion made their way through the lobby, others that were nearby briefly greeting the plant as both Incineroar and Crazy Hand picked up a couple of the plants suitcases.

Eventually they finally made their way to the elevator where Crazy started to speak again.

"Incineroar, hit the button..." He started before 'facing' the plant. "And by the way, don't ask me why, but this is probably the only time you're ever gonna use the elevator in the mansion until you have to escort fighter number seventy-one. Master for some reason wants to keep things 'traditional' around here, so you'd better start getting used to traveling five fights of stairs quickly."

"It's good for the legs, anyway." Incineroar shrugged it off. "You'll get used to it in no time, buddy."

The three all entered the elevator and off they went...

...never realizing that a curious King Dedede peered his head around the corner for extra assurance they were gone.

* * *

A few minutes later, after greeting the ones that were in the hallway on the Ultimate Floor, the Piranha Plant exited its room after a brief look around in its room, figuring it would have more time to really observe its surroundings later, knowing the plans for the rest of the day.

It reunited with Incineroar who was standing in the doorway the entire time.

"You seem to really like it!"

"Certainly nothing that I was used to before, but I guess you try something new everyday." It actually spoke. "Everyone seems nice welcoming into their home. Though I haven't really seen any familiar faces yet."

"You mean the rest of the Mario gang?" Incineroar assumed. "Oh, you'll probably meet a couple of them on the tour. Speaking of which, Kirby's downstairs back at the lobby waiting. You probably need to start getting used to those stairs, unless you want to already be in trouble with the authorities on your first day here."

"Alright, then..."

"Well,... I guess my work here is done!" The dark-type Pokemon stepped aside. "If you don't know what Kirby looks like-"

"You mean that pink puffball that eats everything?" It interrupted. "Petey told me all about him."

"...Oh, okay then!" He blinked and giggled a little bit. "Well in that case, I'll see you in a bit! Good luck on your first day as a Smash Brother! We'll talk later!"

* * *

Back in the lobby area, Kirby happily waited for the Piranha Plant to come. It was the very first time ever he got to show a newcomer around the mansion. Why waste such a good opportunity? To Master Hand, he figured that Kirby and Piranha Plant 'spoke the same language', therefore making the choice to choose the puffball instead of someone like Fox McCloud or Link.

The hero of Planet Popstar waited patiently for his new fellow Smasher, but then he was finally seen making its way down the final flight of stairs. Yes, the fact that the plant actually had legs was beyond nearly everyone except for those that came from the Mario universe.

"Hi!" Kirby waved rapidly with his small right hand. "My name's Kirby! Welcome to the Smash Mansion!"

"Thanks." Piranha Plant stated, meeting him face to face. "Everyone that saw me gave me a warm welcome, so I figured that it would be an easier time to adjust here."

"That's good!" He nodded. "We'll meet some more people during the tour. You ready?"

That was when the plant actually smirked. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get going!"

"Well,..." Kirby took a quick glance around the area for a bit. "we're in the lobby right now. It's usually the first thing you see if you come in the front door. ...But let's _really_ get started here. I'll lead the way!"

Unbeknownst to them, Dedede was using his binoculars, witnessing the two made their way through the hallway, with the king kneeling over the railing on the Smash 64 Floor. He knew he did not want to be a target that early, so he had to keep his distance. Although, for him, now was the right time to make a move before Kirby and Piranha Plant had the chance to really start building a friendly relationship. Operation: Distraction.

With the ten percent of actual evil he had in his body, he grinned quite evily.

* * *

One of the first locations Kirby decided to visit was the lounge of the mansion. Judging by the sound of it, yes. It was a rather nice place for ones that needed some spare time to kill. Couches, small tables, cushions, a couple tables, and a couple vending machines all scattered the area. It was nice addition prior to the Ultimate era commencing. Of course, it was what one expected. They usually either come in to simply hang with friends, or sit at one of the tables with a laptop in hand and do their own thing. Sure for the latter, their own room sounded like a more logical choice on paper, yet one would have inferred that it was the atmosphere that always brought them in.

Kirby jumped up and opened the door, allowing the Piranha Plant to come in first as the plant observed its surroundings for a bit. "...This seems pretty cool!"

"I like to call it, 'The Smash Mansion Hangout!'"

Piranha Plant was too busy being focused on scanning across the room to listen.

"...Ooh, look!" Fighter number six pointed. "Some of my friends are sitting over there! Let's go say hi!"

He took it by the hand as the two made their way over to one of the couches. The Duck Hunt Dog was lying across the carpet licking Pichu's fur as he napped. On the actual couch sat Gulpin the Pokemon, Luigi, and Yoshi. Yoshi was the first to notice Kirby and the plant, and he immediately waved.

"Hiya, Kirby!"

"Look, Yoshi! The Piranha Plant is here!"

Hearing its name made Luigi immediately shift his head with widened eyes at the sight of the plant staring directly at him and Yoshi.

"..."

"..."

"...So,... you're one of the original twelve, right?" It was actually the plant that broke the ice.

"...Uh-huh..." He nodded rapidly.

"Where's your brother?"

"Peach wanted to go to the mall, so Mario took her." He answered. "...Have I actually... come across you before, though?"

"Yeah,... I know I'm not the only piranha plant that exists." The new fighter was aware of that fact. "But, personally, I did see you once in the Soda Jungle but you were already on that Yoshi running off."

"I think I _was_ that Yoshi..." The dinosaur placed a finger underneath his chin. "Mario was riding a blue one at the time."

"..." If it could blink, it could have. "You're not going to eat me, right?"

"Well, if we are actually going to become friends, I have no reason to eat my friends." Yoshi shook his head rapidly.

"Except when you lay us all in eggs in Smash matches..." Luigi cocked his head to his left.

Because of Kirby forgetting to close the door, Dedede was easily able to spy on him and the plant with the binoculars with no trouble at all. However, just like playing Five Nights at Freddy's, it was rather difficult to eye on everything at the same time.

"What are you doing?"

Thus, he was rather startled a little when a sudden voice sounded to his right, almost making a big enough noise so that people from the lounge could hear. Still, it never stopped Dedede from slamming the door, not thinking of whether it caught the attention of anyone or not.

"Shulk, don't scared me like that! I was trying to spy on Kirby and the Piranha Plant!"

The heir to the Monado himself was confused of course, though at the same time, not really surprised. He was in fact living with Dedede since the Smash 4 days. However, he had to be curious. "Why...?"

"That Kirby gets to talk with the Piranha Plant first and he's even being its tour guide for the day! Why is everything all about Kirby just because he was one of the first ever people that came into the Smash World? Why is it always about that?"

"..."

"I mean, do you understand where I'm coming from?

The heir to the Monado heaved a sigh after a couple silent moments, lightly shoving Dedede to the side and open the door. "I don't wanna be a part of this..."

* * *

"Alright, Piranha Plant. This is the indoor swimming pool!"

Now two of the smaller fighters of the bunch were now inside a room that contained a rather large pool, which of course was being occupied by other residents of the smash home.

Kirby turned to the plant. "What do you think?"

"Well,..." It was staring down at the water. "now I know where to water my roots for now on. This is more than enough for me to last an entire year..."

That made the creature with the endless stomach giggle. "You're actually right about that. But then you might end up getting water from the cafeteria, anyway. And it also rains outside at times. Knowing you, you probably don't even need an umbrella."

It smirked about that last part. "You're actually right!"

It was much easier for Dedede to sneak into the pool area, given the size of the room, as well as the number of others being in the room at the time. However, unlike the lounge, he felt that it was now or never. He needed to strike.

...But how? How was he going to be able to grab the attention of Piranha Plant, distracting Kirby, and taking control of the plant himself without being detected? He was not one of those people that could disappear and reappear when he wanted too. What did he look like? A Boo?

Luckily for him, King K. Rool entering the room was almost like a godsend. He quickly put two and two together and realized that K. Rool could have been the perfect person that he could have used for his own aid.

All he had to do was to figure out his approach...

...which was literally snatching him by the arm and covering his mouth with his hand.

K. Rool immediately attempted at his hardest to fight back, though he ended up being turned around by Dedede, both now being hidden near on of the corners of the room.

"What do you-"

"Shhhhh!" Dedede covered his mouth again with a finger over his beak using the free hand as a warning while he began to whisper. "I'm trying to _not_ get caught over here!"

"What's the big idea!?" K. Rool loudly whispered back.

"...Umm..." The penguin stared off for a bit. He could have easily used the long version of the story to explain himself, yet his impatience and general timing never cooperated with the situation he was in. Cutting it short was his best option at that point. He had to think fast. "...Umm, uhh..."

"Um, uh, _what_?" K. Rool folded his arms, already becoming impatient himself with the tap of his foot.

"Um, uh,..." He actually had the nerve to give King K. Rool a strong sign that he was making an excuse for his own benefit by taking his cap off to scratch his head. Though it was not as if K. Rool was the type of anthropomorphic animal to catch that. "...Ooh! I dare you to... _push_ Kirby into the pool!"

That actually made Donkey Kong's enemy to raise an invisible eyebrow. Although, it was not as if he was one hundred percent sold on the idea immediately. "...Really? ...Just push him in there? ...I... actually don't know about that... I don't know if I want to get into trouble today..."

"...I'll give you fifty dollars."

" _Deal_."

"I got a question." Piranha Plant thought of something he wanted to ask Kirby. "Does this mansion have an outdoor pool, too?"

"We do." He immediately nodded in reaction. "But that's mainly for the summer when it gets- _woah_!"

 _ **SPLASH!**_

"..." No words escaped from the Piranha Plant's mouth, in spite of it being wide opened at the sight of Kirby out of nowhere being pushed into the pool by King K. Rool, falling in himself to become an even bigger distraction to deal with. And before he could have even reacted, he was suddenly snatched away.

* * *

"There! We'll be safe in here!"

Dedede decided to take Piranha Plant all the way to the gymnasium, since he figured that if K. Rool actually spilled the beans to Kirby, he figured that Dedede's room would be the first place Kirby would have looked.

"...Uh... What's going on?" The Piranha Plant itself was obviously as confused as ever. "I thought I was supposed to be on the tour with Kirby. Why did that crocodile push him in the water like that?"

"Forget about Kirby for right now." Dedede wanted the name of 'Kirby' to be deleted from his mind as soon as possible. "Besides, the tour can still go on from here... Oh, uh, lemme introduce myself."

It watched the Brawl veteran clear his throat.

"My name is Dedede. But,... it's _King_ Dedede to you. Understand?"

"...I guess..."

"And I have been in the mansion since Brawl. Therefore, I am just as important in the mansion as anyone else who has been here since day one of the first Smash era. Technically, I was supposed to be part of the first era, so I guess it still counts."

"Doesn't sound like it..."

He grew impatient. "Look, the bottom line is that the original twelve aren't superior in any way, shape, or form to me as far as I'm concerned. Therefore, let's continued on with the tour. Got it?"

"..." It wanted to blink out of confusion. "I guess...?"

" _Good_." He was glad. "Now, in case if you can't already tell, here we have the gym. ...?"

The thought of the Piranha Plant being approached by some of the mansion's inhabitants never came to Dedede, so he froze up a bit when Captain Douglas Falcon of F-Zero and Lucario the Pokemon came by to see their new Smash Brother in person.

"Hey there, Piranha Plant." Captain Falcon introduced himself first. "Name's Captain Falcon, but you can just call me CF, or Falcon for short. Tour done already?"

Before it had an opportunity to talk, Dedede clapped a hand over its mouth to talk for him.

"Yes!"

"..." His fellow veterans both exchanged confounded glances.

"...Alright, I suppose..." Lucario nodded in confirmation. "Welcome. I'm Lucario from the Pokemon universe. We hope you enjoy your time here and the competition you will face in the near future. It is never too early to practice for the tournaments."

"...So this is where you guys practice for matches?"

"Well, we do have a training room here." Falcon explained. "Some of us just come here to workout and train our muscles just to try and stay fit."

"Figures." It concluded. "Not much of a necessity for me, but of course, my body isn't the same as all of you guys."

"True."

Showing no interest in the tournament conversation, Dedede randomly spotted a bottle of water sitting on the table nearby all by itself. "...Hey, does that water belong to anyone?"

Falcon shrugged. "Beats me."

Dedede then turned to the plant. "Uh,... mind if I water you?"

"I think I'm good for right now." It smirked in reaction.

"Oh well, then. More for me." He gulped down the water and then tossed it to nowhere in particular. "Alright. I guess it's time I show you around..."

"Cool."

-/-

"So, Dedede, when is the first tournament gonna start?"

Dedede and Piranha Plant managed to spend a good several minutes in the gymnasium, with the plant constantly introduced to new people, as well as being shown around the various activities that occur, as well as the Training Room itself, finding out that the sandbag itself was not exactly real.

"Well, I don't even think the master knows exactly when it's gonna start yet. They're trying to wait until the rest of the fighters show up. Consider yourself, uh,... the first of the DLC characters..." The hammer wielder's gut told him that he needed to be honest about the 'DLC' part, knowing that the plant was not going to understand.

"'DLC?' What do you mean by that?"

"...It's a long story to say the least..." That was when Dedede actually began to feel sorry for it. Forget the DLC. Piranha Plant at the time was never even aware of the whole truth. "...We'll talk later when you get back to your room. Somebody has to tell you..."

"..." That of course only raised more questions in its mind.

"But we'll get your mind off of that for right now. I'll take a brief look in the hallway real quick and then I'll show you where the teleporters are for the matches."

Thus, King Dedede opened the door...

...only to find the Master Hand himself.

"AAAH!"

Without even thinking, nor realizing that an unhappy Kirby stood right beside Crazy Hand's sane brother, Dedede promptly dashed off, already knowing that he had just been caught. Though in his mind, running away as far from trouble as possible was everything.

Unfortunately though, he completely ignored the wet floor sign on the floor, since he was too busy thinking of the direction he was even going to care. But as a result, he kicked the wet floor sign, and ended up slipping on the water that was on the floor, landing on his stomach as a consequence.

"Hey, Simon! Look out!"

As for the wet floor sign, it was heading straight for yet another newcomer for the fifth era of Smash, Castlevania's Simon Belmont. Unluckily for him, he realized what was coming for him too little, too late as the wet floor sign crashed right into his body, the sudden force being enough to knock him right off of feet, landing on the floor with a great thud.

"Ow..." He muttered.

"..." Dedede simply blinked from his position, not moving an inch.

The Piranha Plant meanwhile slowly turned its head to the master. "Is my tour done, now?"

* * *

 **Don't worry. Simon is okay lol.**

 **So the ending here is rather similar to what happened at the auditorium where Ganon and company were watching the movie. Somebody takes off running and something happens to an innocent bystander. ...Just don't run indoors, ladies and gentlemen lol. But anyway, also like Ganondorf's, Dedede's plan _failed_... right in front of the master, too, which means that King Dedede is officially, in, _trouble_.**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. So clearly this guy is going to the office. What would Dedede's punishment be?**

 **2\. Was Dedede's overall plan was more to just get back at Kirby for Kirby not wanting to go with Dedede and Bowser several chapters ago, or is this Dedede just being Dedede by simply being jealous of Kirby as usual?**

 **I encourage all members of the Plant Gang to review and I will see you all next time!**


	12. Chapter 12: Ooh, You're in Trouble!

Bow Before Your King

Chapter 12 - Ooh, You're in Trouble!

 **And I'm back again!**

 **Now judging by this chapter's title, and based on the events of last chapter, we are going to have our very first visit to Master Hand's office in this story, and as the victory screen states, today, the winner is...** _ **King Dedede!**_ **(LOL) ...Well, it's a little different these days if you play Smash Ultimate but you guys get the point lol.**

 **So let's find out how Master Hand is going to deal with Dedede and figure out how he's going to pay the consequences for his actions...**

 **~KF**

* * *

When it came to getting into trouble by the Master Hand, one typically never knew exactly where to begin. Well, perhaps it was more appropriate when it started by Master Hand calling someone to report to the office. And if one was ignorant, there was usually exactly two more calls to the office, with the last being a final warning, unless the authorities discover that a certain person was not in the mansion at the time. And if that was the case, that certain someone would get a text message saying to report to the office as soon as they returned. Though at times, the ignorant ones took advantage of that by purposefully staying out as long as possible. Yet at the same time, obviously it made things even worse for them.

For Dedede in particular, he was never even called down to the office to begin with. One knew that was a rather terrible sign for the penguin. Though, that could have only meant one thing. Kirby somehow managed to escape King K. Rool (who probably told Kirby of what he was dared to do), found Master Hand roaming the halls of the mansion and told him what King K. Rool informed the puffball.

So there Dedede was, sitting in the chair closest to Master Hand's desk as the hand chose to hove over a chair by his computer which he knew he never even needed. Imagine the office in general basically being as if it was a principal's office at a school where poorly behaved kids go to every time they acted up. The office was neatly organized most of the time, with the exception that Crazy Hand found it amusing for him to take over whenever his brother is away.

The master hovered over the large, red velvet chair which he knew he never even needed as Dedede's chair was sat close to the desk near him. The look a guilt mixed with fear summarized Dedede's face perfectly.

It even came to a point to where Dedede decided to come up with a rhetorical question to ask the master just so that he could break the ice with the master first. "...Am I in trouble!?"

"..." Master Hand knew that this was one of the many times where patience was key. Oh well. At least he knew how to deal with his Smashers at that point. He sighed. "Dedede, I believe I should be the one asking you the questions so I can figure out your motivations. Let's begin. What were you trying to accomplish this morning?"

"W-Well..." Then all of the sudden, all of the guilt and fear he had in his face disappeared. "D-... Don't blame me! It's all Kirby's fault!"

Master Hand heaved a heavy sigh. Off he went again...

"Everything has to go Kirby's way! He might be one of the original twelve, but we both come from the same world, Planet Popstar!" He was not afraid to raise his voice to explain his side of the story. "I've known him way longer than you have! Kirby gets everything! I was even an option to be part of the original days of Smash, but I was scrapped, but _he_ wasn't!"

"For the umpteenth time, Dedede, there were no plans to put you in over Kirby." Master Hand replied. "That's like putting in Bowser before Mario. You were at least lucky to finally get in Brawl..."

"That's not the whole point!" The King of Dreamland shook his head rapidly. "Kirby _always_ get what he wants, but when I want something, I gotta deal with _him_ half the time. Now he of _all_ people gets to be the Piranha Plant's tour guide for the mansion, when you could have just picked someone like Fox, or Mario, or something... And so, I decided to give the Piranha Plant a tour myself, because Kirby thinks he's all that in a bag of chips just because he's Kirby and I'm _not_! ...Do you know how annoying that is?"

...

The automatic air freshener that was plugged into the wall suddenly went off, giving off an 'original scent' kind of smell. Dedede was one of those Smashers that were actually used to taking trips to the office to the point where people like him actually paid attention to the smell of the air freshener and realized that Master Hand often changed flavors naturally. Yet at that time, the smell was a rather disappointment. The 'original scent' of the brand was rather... 'original.' Nothing fun such as 'Hawaiian' from the real world or the smell of 'wild berries.' Just plain original. To him, Master Hand knew way better than that.

The manager of the Smash Mansion simply stared. "...Dedede... was this about you really thinking that everything Kirby's always getting his way,... or are you just saying all this just because you are just _jealous_ of Kirby?"

"Um, I'm,..." He faced off for a bit. "...I _really_ do think that Kirby just gets his way all the time..."

He heaved a sigh once more. "Okay, Dedede,... whether you want to admit the truth or not is up to you. But the bottom line is that if it was that serious, all you had to do was to simply wait until the plant's tour is over. I was set to make a whole announcement about it myself. ...But then again, like I said, it's just your personal vendetta against Kirby... Although, I think that's a topic for another time. At the end of the day, you know your behavior is unacceptable. And you know that you must pay the consequences for your actions. I don't want your or anyone else, ruin any of the newcomers' tours again, especially if the motive is just pure jealousy. You are to do yoga with Wii Fit Trainer before lunch."

His heart almost instantly sank. "...No... No, no, no! Please, master! Anything but that!"

"Like I've just _said_... You must pay for the consequences for your actions. I'm not going to just let you off only for you to do something like that again. You are going to workout with Wii Fit Trainer and that's final!"

* * *

Time for the notorious Wii Fit Studio. Arguably the most dreaded place to be in regards to the whole mansion besides the office. There were not just multiple, yet _several_ reasons to why it was so hated by the majority of the Smash Mansion to the point where some even debated on what was the worst part about the Wii Fit Studio visit. Though in its defense, Master Hand figured that it was the most appropriate way to punish the ones that were poorly behaved. He figured that they needed a routine anyway for the sake of competing.

However, almost everyone who had at least a single session with the Wii Fit Trainer claimed that the fitness instructor always went too far when it came to her exercises. First it was the infamous tree pose, followed by atrocious exercise routines. Though for the latter, most of the time she ordered her mansion mates to do so ridiculous tasks if they were misbehaving. For example, one time an easily agitated Falco Lombardi was sent to the studio only to have him act up to the point where Wii Fit Trainer to remain in a push-up position to do the plank exercise with multiple encyclopedias on his back. There were even times where certain people had to do thirty to fifty push-ups with the encyclopedias, which of course does not help anything.

Nevertheless, the solution was simple. Right? Do whatever one was supposed to do to stay on Wii Fit Trainer's good side and exit the room as soon as possible. Clearly based on the numerous amount of complaints of it all since the Smash 4 days, it was never that simple for multiple reasons. Some peoples' buttons got pushed rather easily.

For King Dedede, obviously the main one that always pushed his buttons was Kirby. That being said, how long would it have taken for Dedede's buttons to be pushed by Wii Fit Trainer of all people?

He stepped inside the Wii Fit Studio, and there were a few other members of the mansion already in the room. Waluigi, Hammer Bro, Jeff, King K. Rool, and another familiar fighter that the penguin was stunned to see.

"... _Ganon_?"

He turned his head in the other veteran's direction, facing ahead of himself again with a small sigh.

"Why are _you_ here?"

Dragmire felt that it was a rather pointless question to ask. He was already going to be humiliated that day. Why make it worse? "Why does that matter to you? That is none of your concern."

"I heard that he got in trouble for what happened with the kids last night in the auditorium." Hammer Bro spilled the beans. "Master Hand actually found out this morning."

An immediate glare shot in Bowser's minion's direction, which he actually gulped in reply. "Sorry..."

"...Wait..." Dedede blinked. "How did Master Hand find out? He had to go out that evening for a few hours."

"Someone snitched." King K. Rool informed him.

That caused Dedede himself to shoot a death glare. "Oh, yeah? Why aren't _you_ the one to tell me that? Just like how you ratted me out of the whole mansion tour thing! You're the reason why I'm here right now!"

"Not my fault!" He retaliated. "As long as I get what you told me I was getting, that's all that ma-

" _You're not getting anything from me!_ Not today!"

Before the argument could have continued, more arguing was brought right into the Wii Fit Studio as Sonic the Hedgehog and Knuckles the Echidna both made their way in the room. And of course, because of the fact that there talking simultaneously and shouting at each other, one was never even aware of what they were fussing about. Regardless, it was likely that one got the other into something and they both ended up in trouble.

Being so focused into that, the two anthropomorphic animals never noticed Wii Fit Trainer coming in until it was too late, flickering the light switch once to get everybody's attention.

"...Thank you. Let's get started. Everybody get on a mat and we'll get started."

Upon Wii Fit Trainer going up to a remote on her desk, Ken Masters walked in and closed the door.

"Why do we do this? If I wanted to have a good fitness session, I can just either go to the gym or spar with Ryu!"

"Ken, I don't want to hear any complaining today." Wii Fit Trainer shook her head, already being annoyed a bit. "We're going to get through this routine and get it done. You don't have to like it, but everyone is here for a reason, and this is what happens when you all misbehave. Besides, having a good workout every once in a while doesn't hurt."

"Every once in a while?" Knuckles questioned. "Some of us come in here multiple times a week!"

"Then maybe if you guys learn that there are consequences for your actions, things would be easier for you in the mansion." She glared at the echidna. "But then again, like I said, you all need to workouts anyway. Let's get going."

"Whatever..." Ken shook his head with a roll of his eyes.

"I don't want to hear any back talking."

Without another word spoken from literally anyone, the Smash 4 newcomer pressed a button on her remote, playing the 'Yoga' track before walking over to her mat to face her 'clients' for the day.

She then started to perform the most well-known fitness stretch in Nintendo history. "Breathe slowly as you hold this pose..."

The Wii Fit Studio managed to survive nearly an entire minute of silence as for once, each and every individual involved managed to follow her instructions, in spite of many struggling to remain perfectly straight, Ganon and Ken being the only two that seemed to be doing rather well with it as if it was something they were both doing all of their lives.

However, almost another minute later. Wii Fit Trainer opened one of her eyes to realize that something was wrong. More specifically, someone she expected was not present, and it came to her realization just at that moment.

"Wait a minute..." She blinked both of her eyes. "I think we're forgetting someone... Where's Incineroar?"

No answer.

With a heavy sigh, Wii Fit went over to her desk to pick up her cell phone. "Keep stretching, guys..."

In spite of the mumbling, they reluctantly followed their orders, Dedede having a million things to say about the Wii Fit Trainer, while Ganon on the other hand simply stayed quiet with both of his eyes shut, which the penguin found to be quite surprising. He witnessed Gerudo before, but it always made him wonder. Was Ganon truly find of Wii Fit's exercise routines?

 _"Incineroar, please report to the Wii Fit Studio."_ Master Hand's voice sounded over the intercom. _"Incineroar, please report to the Wii Fit Studio."_

Then within a few seconds later, a loud bang was heard on the door, Wii Fit Trainer taking her time in answering it to reveal the large, dark-type Pokemon himself.

"I don't wanna be here!" He was not going to hold back on his complaints the second he walked in. "This is _boring_! Why can't I just workout in the gym or do a Smash match or something? I know the matches aren't the most legitimate way when it comes to fitness, but _come on_..."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I have to agree with you." Ken and Incineroar were almost never on good terms with one another ever since their debut trailer incident. Incineroar basically never followed the script in the end, where it originally only called for a gameplay Final Smash. However, what was not gameplay was Incineroar deliberately tossing Ken into the screen that just for his own entertainment. He simply took life in the boxing ring too far, and unbeknownst to Ken, the footage was actually added into his debut trailer and the whole thing was released behind his back, causing not only a war between the two fanbases, but of course, the two new Smashers themselves.

"Then I guess you have just another reason to be here then, since the matches are closed for today."

Incineroar's jaw dropped.

"Now take your place on the mat, Incineroar." She pointed. "And because of the fact that you are late, you can drop and give me thirty push-ups. You're lucky I noticed you were missing sooner rather than later, or you would have done many more."

With a heavy sigh, Incineroar got right to work as Wii Fit resumed her yoga pose.

"Aw, come on..." Dedede mumbled under his breath. "All that and we're _still_ doing this?"

"I _heard_ that, Dedede." She either had good ears or Dedede was simply not a good whisperer, unless he underestimated the peacefulness of the yoga track that was playing at the time. "We will continue to remain in this pose for about thirty to forty seconds."

"Thirty to forty seconds, too many..."

Now the Wii Fit Trainer was shooting a glare at King K. Rool, who ended up not saying anything else. Nonetheless, she chose to take further action.

"You know what, just for that, when this is over, you can drop and give me _forty_ push-ups."

That never stopped King K. Rool for mouthing back. "You know, instead of us telling what to do, maybe you can tell yourself to do the push-ups every time you tell _us_ to do 'em."

"OOOOH!"

Eyes were widened, glances were exchanged, and it all combined with Incineroar's yell.

"What!? Excuse me!?" Obviously the trainer was not in the best mood about it. "I have you know that it is not you that owns this Wii Fit Studio. You can challenge me all you want, but at the end of the day, you were the one that had to rely on choices that you were making. You made the wrong choice, and that's why you're here. Therefore, it is _you_ that are to pay the consequences for it. By doing so, you can give me forty more push-ups, and keep these on your back as you're doing them."

Time for the worst part of the Wii Fit Trainer visit by far: the encyclopedias. She grabbed three from the shelf, glared at K. Rool, and dropped them on the floor halfway.

 _ **BOOM!**_

"I'd highly recommend that you start now so that you can get it over and done with if you somehow wish to join us for the following exercises. Hmm... Let's do the warrior pose."

There were a few sighs and complains.

"Should I make every last one of you use the encyclopedias?"

Silence.

"Watch the flow of my movements as I demonstrate..."

They all watched the trainer as she extended her arms and legs, since the warrior pose was literally her side smash, every person in the room knew what they had to do.

"For a bigger challenge, try widening your stance."

"Challenge?" That one word stuck with Incineroar as he remained in push-up position to glance up at the studio owner. "...Do you think maybe we should go as far as we possibly can?"

"If you go too far, you will outstretch your muscles a little too much." She warned. "Trust me. You don't want them to get strained, do you? And besides, you're not finished with your push-ups, yet."

That was the last straw Incineroar. The one time he actually attempted to have 'enjoyment' from the exercise, to him it was almost as if Wii Fit was trying to limit the Pokemon's true potential. "...Are you kidding me!?"

"Aye!" She shouted, still in her pose. "No shouting in my studio!"

"You know what, that's it. I'm outta here."

This was one of the times of where someone was angry, they chose to rather not respond with rage, yet with the more 'shrugging off because one did not care anymore' response depending on the situation, which was exactly the type of mood Incineroar displayed.

"I'm not doing 'em."

Every last eye immediately target the grown up Litten.

"..." In spite of her mouth hanging open a bit, it took everything in Wii Fit Trainer's power to keep her composure. Back to the shelf she went.

 _ **BOOM!**_

Incineroar's unintentional order of encyclopedias were now in front of them.

"Do push-ups with those until we finish with the warrior exercise."

"How many more minutes?" King K. Rool wondered.

"Five."

Unfortunately, curiosity was always a double-edged sword, and for King K. Rool, it was a curse. Five extra minutes was much too long for him. "...What!?"

"That's ridiculous!"

 _ **BOOM!**_

Encyclopedia time for Knuckles.

"And while I'm at it," Wii Fit Trainer then decided to punish the entire room of Smash residents. "because of the behavior as a group today, we are now going to be ten minutes late for lunch."

That hit everyone like a ton of bricks. Yet out of them all, Dedede was affected the most.

"Late for lunch time? ...NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

...

Poor Wii Fit Trainer. Perhaps the authorities should have paid her more for the job.

* * *

 **This chapter turned out way longer than I thought, and now it's one of the longest chapters in this story.**

 **That Wii Fit scene though? The idea came from my long-time friend, Icee the Hedgehog, who has a similar scene in her fic "Super Smash Sidestories" (check that out if you're interested!)**

 **So now we officially have the end results for all three kings here. Bowser got his way with Incineroar, but Ganondorf didn't get his way with how the movie thing turned out with the kids, and now Dedede didn't get his way with Kirby and the Piranha Plant. Though the question is rather simple. ...What happens next?**

 **Well, I think it's best to tell you guys next time, but of course I'm gonna ask my own questions so I can know what you guys think of this chapter lol.**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. What would you do if you were called down to Master Hand's office?**

 **2\. What do you think of Wii Fit Trainer's fitness training session today?**

 **I encourage all people that are fans of Dedede, Wii Fit Trainer, or any of the others that had to workout with her to review and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
